Memories
by LMXB
Summary: After Kara makes a decision that Alex can't accept their relationship hits a low. But when Alex's behaviour becomes erratic a battle starts to save some memories whilst learning to live with others.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is set after the end of season 2.

* * *

"Alex, can we talk?" Kara asked as she walked into her sister's lab.

"There is nothing to talk about. You proved where your loyalties lie, or rather don't lie." Alex said, her rage so strong it was almost visible.

"Alex please-" Kara pleaded only to be cut off.

"I don't want to hear it. You have cost me so much and the one time you could repay some of that you refused. You ruined everything in my life and when given a chance for retribution you just ignore it."

"Al-" Kara tried only to be interrupted again.

"Do you have any idea how much better my life would have been if you had never come to this planet? You and I are done. Just go to Metropolis, be Clark's problem." Alex said storming out of her lab leaving Kara crestfallen.

"Kara." J'onn said walking up to her. "You made the right decision."

"Just like always. And once again it has cost me someone I love." She said sadly.

"Give her time. We both know Alex has a temper and says things she doesn't really mean. Let her calm down and reflect. She'll see that you had no choice." He said trying to offer Kara hope.

"What she said came from somewhere and I can't deny I ruined her life and I did have a choice today and I chose not to put her family first." Kara said. Before J'onn could say more she added. "I have to go. I'm already late."

-00-

"Hey Kara." James smiled as he approached her desk early that evening. Getting no response he waved a hand in front of her face jolting her focus back into the present.

"James? Hi." She said as she tried to smile.

"Want to talk?" He asked.

"No."

"Winn told me what happened." James said before asking again. "Want to talk?"

"It won't do any good."

"It might." James said.

"It won't."

"Ok, well then we could go for chicken wings?" He suggested.

"I'm not really in the mood. Besides they don't start serving them until five."

"It's after five." James pointed out.

"What?" Kara asked looking at her watch. "No, I didn't finish the article. Snapper is going to fire me, again. But maybe that's a good thing severing ties."

"Before you do anything rash, Snapper had to go home. So you could finish the article and leave it on his desk and he'd be none the wiser."

"Really?"

"Really." James smiled. "Why don't you finish writing and I'll order take-out?"

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry." Kara said. "Besides I am sure you have important things to do."

"You are important." James smiled.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I think I am just going to finish this and go home."

-00-

"Alex?" Maggie called as she opened the front door. Seeing Alex sitting on a stool in the kitchen nursing a whiskey she approached her and said. "That won't help."

"It won't hinder either." Alex said her voice already slurred.

"What happened?"

"Just run of the mill family betrayal." Alex said drinking the contents of her glass.

"Any more details to go with that?" Maggie asked too slow to stop Alex pour herself another glass.

"We caught up with Cadmus. During their escape there were two trucks. One had Lilian Luthor on. She said the other truck had some families and her one had my dad. She gave Kara a choice on which truck to go to. The one with the families was heading to a cliff edge, dad's one wasn't."

Guessing what came next Maggie took the bottle away from Alex and let her finish.

"Kara went for the other truck. By the time she brought it to a stop the other one had disappeared and we lost my dad again."

"Even if Lilian wasn't lying and your dad was in that other truck do really think he would have wanted to be saved over those families?" Maggie asked. "Because from what you've said about him I can't believe he would."

"That's the thing. The truck she saved was empty. No one would have died if she saved dad." Alex said.

"There was no way to know that." Maggie said. "I also know you and I know you would have made the same call as Kara, because it was the right thing to do."

"I would have at least thought about saving dad. Kara didn't even hesitate going to the other truck. Ever since Kara came to Earth I have had drummed into me the need to put family first. So why is it when it comes to my dad he always comes last? It's not fair." Alex said sadly.

"I know." Maggie said hugging Alex.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Kara, I have your order." The barista smiled as he saw Kara approach.

"Thanks Matt." She said.

"Where's that famous smile?" He asked.

"Sorry, bad day."

"It's only seven." He pointed out, before adding for effect. "In the morning."

"I know." Kara sighed as she handed over her credit card.

Having taken the payment he said. "Hang on a minute." A few moments later he returned with another bag. "Have another sticky bun on us."

"I couldn't."

"Sure you can. Maybe it will turn your day around." He smiled.

"Thank you." She said gratefully before leaving. As she stepped outside she walked into the path of a couple of joggers.

"Sorry." The first said. "Oh Kara, hey." Maggie greeted.

"Maggie?" Kara said surprised before realising Alex was next to her. Ignoring her completely Alex ran off.

"Just give her time." Maggie said before running after Alex.

-00-

"Kara, are you okay?" Lena asked as she watched her friend play with her food that evening. "You are showing your burger the distain you normally reserve for a kale salad."

"Sorry. Alex and I had a fight. A bad one." Kara said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It wouldn't help." Kara said. "I mean it can't change what happened."

"A problem shared is a problem halved." Lena reminded her.

"It's complicated."

"Have you met my family?" Lena asked. "And I am assuming you didn't try to kill anyone in your family so it is probably kind of low on the Luthor family scale of complicated."

"Yesterday Alex thought I put others over getting her dad back."

"Why?"

"That doesn't matter. But afterwards she told me I wasn't part of the family and that I had destroyed her family and that every one would be better off if I left. I gave her time to cool off before speaking to her again. But when I did she not so subtly suggested I went to Metropolis, before telling me that we were finished."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Lena said.

"She meant it." Kara said. "The worse part is everything she said was true. I did kinda destroy her family. She has done so much for me I don't think I can just ignore her request."

"No matter what she has done for you, you can't just give up your life here." Lena said as Kara's phone buzzed. As she read the message she frowned in confusion.

"Problem?" Lena asked.

"It's Alex."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"But yet you frown." Lena pointed out.

"Sorry, it's just that she's acting like nothing happened."

"Could she be unaware that she upset you?" Lena asked.

"No, she was more than aware. I mean she wouldn't even acknowledge my existence this morning."

"An ice breaker to get you talking?"

"Not really her style."

"What are you going to do?" Lena asked.

"I don't know. She wants to meet for breakfast tomorrow so I guess I'll figure out my future after that."

-00-

As Alex woke she was aware of another body in her bed. Assuming it was Kara she tried to go back to sleep only to release the arm draped across her was not Kara's. But it was a woman's. Confused she looked round and saw Detective Sawyer sleeping next to her.

Confused and panicking Alex bolted upright waking Maggie as she did so.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked scrambling out of bed.

"Where else would I be?" Maggie asked confused.

"Anywhere that isn't my bed." Alex said running a hand through her hair.

"Alex, you're starting to scare me." Maggie said approaching her.

"Stay back." Alex said before asking. "What was I drinking?"

"Last night? Nothing." Maggie said confused. "You want me to call Kara or J'onn?"

"How do you know about them?" Alex asked.

"Because I spend time with them." Maggie explained growing more concerned. "Look Alex, something is really wrong."

"That's an understatement." Alex said. "I have never been this drunk before."

"You're not drunk."

"Then why else would I be in bed with a virtual stranger?"

"Stranger?" Maggie asked. "Look I'm going to call Kara." She added as she carefully moved across the room and picked up her phone.

"Kara, I need you over here now." Maggie said when the call was finally answered. "It's Alex."

-00-

"What's wrong?" Kara asked as she flew through the window three minutes later.

"It's Alex, it's like she doesn't remember us."

"Us?"

"Her and me. She woke up and panicked about me being in her bed. She is really freaked out and everything I do makes it worse." Maggie explained. Confused Kara walked into Alex's bedroom and saw Alex sitting in the corner hugging her knees.

"Alex?" Kara said

"Kara?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I must have been drinking. But I don't remember drinking and I have never been that drunk." Alex said.

"What happened?" Kara asked moving to Alex's side.

"I woke up in bed with a virtual stranger."

"Maggie isn't a stranger. You're engaged to her."

"Engaged?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Kara said wondering what was going on.

"You're lying. Or maybe I'm hallucinating."

"Alex, look at these." Kara said handing Alex her phone with the pictures of Alex and Maggie loaded. "You have been dating Maggie for a few months and a few weeks ago you proposed."

"No." Alex said. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie to you?" Kara asked gently.

"I'd remember dating someone. And I kinda think I'd remember being gay."

"Then how do you explain the photos?" Kara asked.

"I don't know." Alex said.

"What else don't you remember?" Kara asked.

"What kind of dumb question is that?" Alex snapped. "Sorry, I'm just really freaked out. I mean I have never been this drunk."

"Alex, you weren't drinking last night." Kara repeated.

"My head and random naked person in my bed says different."

"Maggie isn't random. You love her." Kara said growing increasingly concerned. "We need to get you to the DEO. You remember the DEO right?"

"Of course I do, I work there."

"That's good. Get some clothes on and I'll fly us there."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked as they waited for Hamilton to return.

"Freaked out." Alex confessed. "I'm really...gay? And dating Detective Sawyer?"

"Yeah. For a few months." Kara said. "She makes you really happy."

"How did mom take that?" Alex said still struggling to process.

"Really well."

"Really?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"You two are actually getting on much better at the moment." Kara said as the door opened and Hamilton and J'onn walked in.

"How are you feeling?" J'onn asked concern brimming in his eyes.

"Apart from not remembering important things, great."

"I am going to run some scans and take some blood samples." Hamilton said approaching Alex's arm. "While I do I need to get some more information so we can figure out when it started." She went on before asking. "So what do you remember?"

"Waking up with a stranger in my bed." Alex said.

"Do you remember what you did yesterday?" Hamilton asked. Alex immediately opened her mouth to reply then shut it again when she realised she wasn't sure.

"Maggie said she was fine last night. But I'm not so sure." Kara said.

"Any reason?" J'onn asked.

"Alex sent me a really strange text last night, it was like she didn't remember the fight."

"What fight? We had a fight?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter now." Kara said.

"Was it my fault?"

"No, it was mine." Kara assured her. "And I'm really sorry."

"Whatever happened can't be that bad." Alex said trying to make Kara feel better.

"Right now let's figure out how to make you better." Kara said.

"To do that we still need to figure out how extensive it is." Hamilton said.

"The next person who asks what exactly I do or don't remember I will shoot." Alex warned.

"Good to see your personality is unaffected." Hamilton commented earning a glare from Alex. Ignoring her Hamilton looked at Kaa and J'onn and suggested.

"Start asking questions and move forward or back in time depending on what she can remember."

"Do you remember Mon-El?" Kara asked.

"The Frat boy you hate? Yeah. Why? Is he behind this?"

"You don't remember him leaving Earth?" Kara asked.

"No. When?"

"After the invasion attempt." Kara said.

"What invasion attempt?" Alex asked confused. "Are you talking about Myriad? He wasn't there for that."

"You remember Myriad?" Kara asked relieved.

"Yes. How could I forget you nearly dying?"

"Do you remember seeing your dad?" Kara asked.

"No. Wait, you've found dad? He's alive? Where is he?" Alex suddenly excited and full of hope.

"He's missing." J'onn said causing disappointment to sweep across Alex's face. "Let's get back to Mon-El. Do you remember him dating Kara?"

"What?" Alex asked before looking at Kara. "You'd never date him. You hate him." She said before seeing the pain in Kara's eyes. "You don't hate him." Remembering the earlier conversation she took Kara's hand and said. "And now he's gone? I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Let's just worry about you." Kara said before asking. "What about alien fight club?"

"Yes, I remember that. I worked the case with detective Sawyer."

-00-

"How are you holding up?" Kara asked approaching Maggie who was waiting in a meeting room.

"Honestly? I don't know. Do you know what's happened?"

"No. Hamilton is running some scans at the moment It's like all her memories for the last few months have gone. She seems okay up until alien fight club, then after that nothing."

"So she really doesn't remember me, well us?"

"She remembers working that case with you, but after than nothing. I'm sorry." Kara said. "But you know she's a fighter. She'll fight to get her memories back."

"She's a fighter because she has something to fight for." Maggie said. "She doesn't even remember me."

"Do you want to see her?" Kara asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to freak her out." Maggie said as the door opened.

"Well?" Kara asked as Hamilton and J'onn entered.

"The scans aren't showing anything obvious and the blood results will take a few hours. But it may not be detectable."

"Are we sure it's actually Alex?" Maggie asked more out of hope than anything else. "I mean could she be a parallel world Alex or a time travelling Alex?"

"Anything is possible." Hamilton said. "But seeing she could remember you when you went to bed but doesn't now, a body swap seems unlikely, unless you remember anything strange happening in the middle of the night?"

"No." Maggie conceded as Hamilton turned to J'onn and asked.

"Director, could someone have wiped her mind?"

"It's possible." He said. "I can try scanning her mind."

"I would advise against it." Hamilton said. "Until we know what this is I don't want to risk contamination."

"And I want Alex to be okay." J'onn said.

"Just wait until the blood work is back." Hamilton requested. "We can't afford to lose both of you."

"Fine." J'onn reluctantly agreed before turning to the Detective. "Maggie, if you are up to it I'd like your help."

"Of course. Anything." Maggie said.

"If this was caused by exposure to either an alien or a substance we need to figure out what."

"Which means we need to figure out when." Maggie said following his train of thought. "I'll work up a timeline."

"Good. Winn will help you."

As Maggie went to leave the room she turned to Kara and said.

"Look after her."

"Of course." Kara said.

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked as she entered Alex's room.

"Frustrated." Alex said before adding quietly. "And a little scared."

"We are going to figure this out." Kara said hugging Alex.

"What if I can't get those memories back? What if I lose more of my memory?" Alex asked.

"We are doing everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen." Kara said holding her tighter. "What ever happens we will get through this together."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kara?" Alex asked as she opened her eyes and saw her sister.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Kara asked.

"Okay." Alex said unsure why she wouldn't be. As she looked round trying to figure out where she was Kara was about to comment when the door opened.

"Good you're awake." Hamilton said walking into the room with J'onn.

"Yeah." Alex said looking confused. Seeing Alex's expression Hamilton asked.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Run in with an alien?" Alex guessed.

"Do you remember coming into the DEO?" Hamilton questioned.

"No." Alex said. "Did I get hit on the head?"

"Does your head hurt?" Hamilton asked.

"A bit." Alex replied. "What's going on? Why are you all looking like that? What's happened?"

"Something has caused you to lose some of your memory." Hamilton said gently.

"What?" Alex asked. "How much memory?"

"A few months." Hamilton said. "You came in early this morning. We thought the progression had stopped. But if you don't remember coming in we need to re-look at that."

"So you are saying overnight I forgot months of my life and now I can't even remember things I did a few hours ago?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"And you have no idea why?"

"No." Hamilton replied apologetically.

"Great, I have turned into Dory and you don't know why." Alex complained.

"At least you still remember Finding Dory." Kara said.

"It was Finding Nemo." Alex said distractedly as the others exchanged worried glances.

"You don't remember the sequel last summer then?" Kara asked.

"No."

"Don't worry about that now." J'onn said. "Get some rest, we'll figure it out."

"Shouldn't I be helping?" Alex asked.

"We'll let you know when you can help." Hamilton said. "Right now I want to get another blood sample." She said as she approached Alex who nodded her consent.

"J'onn's right we will figure this out." Kara said as Hamilton finished taking the sample before she and J'onn left the room.

"Why did you call him J'onn?" Alex asked.

"Because that's his name." Kara said.

"No, it's Hank Henshaw. Or Director."

"Do you know who he is?" Kara asked.

"The Director of the DEO." Alex said giving Kara a strange look.

"I mean his real identity."

"What do you mean real identity?" Alex asked.

"He's a shapeshifting Martian." Kara said.

"Oh I get it. This is some elaborate practical joke isn't it?" Alex asked. "Very clever." She said standing. "No idea how you got the Director to agree to being involved, but well played. If you are done making fun of me I need to get to work."

"Alex, this isn't a joke." Kara said as Alex left the room.

"Alex, what are you doing?" J'onn asked as he saw her march towards her lab.

"Getting back to work."

"She thinks this is a joke. She doesn't remember you are a Martian." Kara explained.

"Alex, this isn't a joke. Something is wrong with you." J'onn said.

"If you of all people are pulling this stunt, perhaps it is you who has something wrong." Alex said before J'onn transformed in front of her.

"Wh...what's going on?" Alex asked backing away.

"Come on, lets get you back to your room." Kara said wrapping an arm round Alex.

-00-

"How is she?" Maggie asked approaching J'onn.

"Getting worse. She forgot that I was a Martian."

"At least she remembers you." Maggie said. "Have you got any idea what's causing this?"

"Nothing unusual is showing up in her blood or on the scans. I scanned her mind and I can't detect anything that implies someone has interfered with her. And a mind wipe is instantaneous it doesn't get worse over time so I don't think it is a telepath. How is the timeline?"

"So far there is nothing obvious. But there's two hours still unaccounted for. I just came by to pick up some info from Winn."

"She can't remember anything that happened yesterday either." J'onn said. "So if you want to see her she will have no idea who you are, but you wouldn't freak her out."

-00-

"Hey, can I come in?" Maggie asked poking her head round the door.

"Maggie." Kara smiled as Alex asked.

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah. I'm Maggie."

"Sorry, I don't remember you." Alex apologised awkwardly.

"Well on the bright side you can't brag about beating me at pool if you don't remember playing me." Maggie said trying to look happy.

"So we're friends?" Alex guessed.

"Yeah." Maggie said trying not to let her own hurt show.

"Like best friends." Kara said.

"Sorry, I just don't remember anything recent." Alex apologised looking uncomfortable.

"Stop apologising Danvers." Maggie said. "You get a hall pass on this one. Anyway, regardless of if you remember me, if you need anything let me know."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, I should go." Maggie said leaving the room. Walking quickly she hurried down the corridor and turned the corner only to find herself facing J'onn who pulled her into his arms.

"We'll figure this out." He assured her. "And until we do I'm always here for you."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Any change?" Kara asked rushing back into the DEO having detained an alien.

"She's just woken up again and once again has lost more memory. Dr Hamilton is just showing her the video Alex insisted she made."

"That explains the confused frown on her face. But at least she'll accept it, I mean not even Alex will argue with herself...probably." Kara said staring through the door at her sister who was staring at a tablet with a look of concern and disbelief.

"You should get in there." J'onn said. "I imagine she needs a friendly face."

"I just wish I could help her."

"Being there is enough." J'onn said squeezing her shoulder.

"Can you do me a favour?" Kara asked.

"Anything."

"Can you get Eliza? I mean I wanted to tell her myself, but I was hoping we'd figure it out before we needed to, but now? I just don't know where to start-"

"Kara, I will talk to Eliza and bring her here. You worry about Alex." He said as Kara took a deep breath before she opened the door.

"Hey." Kara smiled walking in.

"Hi." Alex replied putting the tablet down. But as she saw her sister she asked. "Why are you dressed like your cousin?"

"I'm Supergirl." Kara said as she looked down at the costume.

"Super who? Wait why girl? Forget that, what are you thinking? You can't use your powers. It's too dangerous. And Mom will kill me."

"Alex, I have been Supergirl for nearly two years." Kara said gently.

"Two years?" Alex asked before glancing down at the screen.

"Yes. And Eliza didn't kill you."

"Two years?" Alex asked despondently. "I have lost two years."

"You'll get them back." Kara said.

"And if I don't?"

"We won't let that happen." Kara promised.

"I'm scared." Alex said.

"I know." Kara said hugging her as Hamilton returned to the room.

"Have you found anything?" Kara immediately asked.

"We still can't isolate a cause." Hamilton started.

"What exactly do you know?" Alex asked.

"Whatever it is, is causing you to lose small random segments of memory while you are awake. When you are asleep though you lose large segments of recent memories." Hamilton explained.

"Where recent is two years?" Alex asked unimpressed.

"It's like you lose a further six or so months every time you sleep. Which is why you couldn't remember Ma-, your sister becoming Supergirl." Hamilton said.

"So if I don't sleep I will slowly lose random memories, whilst killing myself from sleep deprivation. Whereas if I do sleep I will lose entire chunks of my recent life?" Alex asked.

"Pretty much. For now I suggest we keep you awake until it gets dangerous to do so, it may buy us some time."

"Fine. But it would help me to work on this."

"I'll get you a copy of the lab work and scans." Hamilton said.

"Thank you." Alex said.

As Hamilton left the room Kara hugged Alex again. "I'm right here with you."

"I know." Alex asked before asking. "So how does it feel flying? I know you missed that the most."

"It's pretty awesome." Kara smiled. "Plus I get to work with you." She added suddenly causing Alex to figure out where she was.

"So you know about ..."

"The DEO? Yeah."

"I'm sorry I lied" Alex said.

"Don't worry about it." Kara said hugging her tighter.

"I'm scared Kara." Alex said. "It's not the possible dying, it's forgetting who I am, it's like I am losing myself piece by piece and eventually I'll just be an empty shell. I mean who knows what I've already forgotten. Who I've forgotten."

"You have always protected me. Now I am going to return he favour. I promise you that we will fix this. You just need to hang on." Kara said as the door opened.

"Oh Alex." Eliza said rushing to her side and hugging her.

"Mom." Alex replied before gratefully receiving the hug.

-00-

"How are you holding up?" J'onn asked Kara a few hours later as she paced Alex's lab.

"I'm scared. We're losing her and I don't know how to help."

"You're giving her everything she needs." J'onn said hugging her.

"I can't lose her." Kara said as the tears started to fall.

"You won't. We won't." J'onn replied hoping his words did not sound as hollow as they felt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Maggie said entering the lab.

"It's okay." Kara said not pulling away from J'onn.

"I may have something." Maggie said.

"What?" Kara asked suddenly leaving J'onn's side.

"I've managed to fill in that missing two hours. Either of you recognise this species?" Maggie asked handing them a photo.

"I'll ask my mother." Kara said leaving the room.

-00-

"Hello Kara." Alura's hologram greeted.

"Mother. I need to know if you recognise this species." She said holding up the photo.

"Yes, that is a Cranglex."

"What is a Cranglex?" Kara asked.

"A reclusive species from the Holron system. Little interaction was had with their species due a toxin found on their nails, which if it entered the bloodstream caused major memory loss."

"Do you have information about the toxin?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I have complete records of its chemical composition."

"What was the cure?"

"There was no known cure on Krypton." The hologram said.

"How can we stop the progression?"

"Krypton had no know antidote."

"I'm not on Krypton." Kara said frustrated. Taking a deep breath she asked. "Are there any races who recovered from this?"

"I do not have complete records for all races." The hologram said causing Kara to growl in frustration.

"Do you have records of any species that was immune?"

"On Krypton we knew of five such species." The hologram said.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes." Hamilton exclaimed excitedly as she continued to review the information Kara had given her.

"You have a cure?"

"I have a cause."

"I thought I'd told you the cause." Kara said.

"You did. But up until now I hadn't seen any physical manifestation. But based on the information you got from your mother's hologram I modified the scans and now I can see it and I have and I've seen it before."

"You have?" J'onn asked.

"Yes, but not in humans. Rats I think. I'll be back in a minute."

"Did she just say rats?" Maggie asked.

"Sounded like it." Kara agreed. "Alex is going to be kinda ticked that she is being compared to rats."

"Rats are highly intelligent creatures." J'onn pointed out.

"She'll still be ticked." Kara said as Hamilton rushed back into the lab.

"Okay, three years ago there was a study done on Alzheimer's. They tried to induce similar symptoms in rats so they could try out a potential cure."

"How could they tell rats had dementia?" Kara asked confused.

"It is actually quite clever-" Hamilton asked only to notice Maggie's glare. "It's a long story. The point is they failed when setting up the experiment. But they did cause brain changes. The changes were completely wrong for Alzheimer's, but yet they seemed to affect the memory of the rats."

"How does any of this help?" Kara asked.

"They didn't realise the initial set up was wrong until after they had tested the new drug. That drug was able to reverse the changes they had induced in the rat brains. Now the cause of the brain change is completely different for Alex, but the physical changes in the brain is the same."

"Which you know how?" Maggie asked sceptically.

"See here the scan on the left is Alex a couple of weeks ago. The one on the right taken an hour ago. See how there is less activity in this region but more in this one?" She asked pointing. "The same was also seen in the rats."

"I thought you said the scans didn't show anything." J'onn said.

"The changes are subtle and don't show with the normal display. But by changing the resolution I noticed small changes. The problem is no one really knows how the brain works and those changes could have been a result from stress, or tiredness, or hunger. But based on the information from the hologram I believe those changes could be caused by whatever it was she was exposed to."

"How does any of this help?" Maggie asked impatiently. "In simple English."

"In the rats they tried to induce a hardening of the arteries into the brain. But what they actually did was disrupt the synapses. It was like they unplugged a hard drive that stopped access to memory. The cure for Alzheimer's that they wanted to test actually reversed the changes that they had caused. Of course it was actually useless for Alzheimer's so the work was discontinued."

"But if the alien toxin has disrupted her synapses somehow you hope you can reverse it using the same method?" J'onn asked.

"If the problem is solely the synapses then we may, and I stress may, be able to use the rat treatment. But I should warn you, even if we can make the rat treatment there is a chance it won't work. Also it is kind of unethical to try an untested treatment which could kill her."

"Sounds a whole lot better than where we were five minutes ago." Kara said. "I say do it."

"Don't get too excited. It will have to be manufactured and we can't make it here."

"Where can make it?"

"There is a lab in DC, but I doubt they would give us time on the equipment, especially in time." Hamilton said as she searched the net. "There is somewhere in National City."

"Where?" Kara asked.

"L-Corp."

"I'll ask Lena if she can make some." Kara said disappearing before Hamilton could reply. Three seconds later she was back though and sheepishly took the tablet from Hamilton with details of the compound before flying off again.

"In the mean time I am going to take a team to bring the alien in." J'onn said before turning to Maggie and asking. "Want to come?"

-00-

"Kara? Is everything okay?" Lena asked as Kara entered her office.

"No. Not really."

"Alex?" Lena guessed.

"Yes. She has something wrong with her."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually yes. There is something that may be able to help her, but her team can't make it in time. But you may be able to."

"Do you have the details?" Lena asked causing Kara to hand over the tablet she had taken from Hamilton.

"I need to speak to the head of lab. Give me thirty minutes." Lena said leaving the office.

-00-

"Mom?" Alex asked confused as she woke up and saw her mother.

"How are you feeling Sweetie?"

"Okay. Shouldn't I be?" She asked looking round. Guessing she was in hospital she asked. "Did I crash your car or something?"

"No." Eliza said.

"Then why am I in hospital?" She asked suddenly aware of how old her mother was looking.

"You have an infection."

"An infection? What kind of infection? Because I feel fine." Alex said. "Wait. Where's Kara? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She's trying to get a cure."

"That doesn't make sense. She hates science." Alex said suspiciously.

"It's complicated." Eliza said wondering how many more times she could cope with Alex losing a bit more of herself.

"What's wrong with me anyway? I feel fine. I'm not feverish."

"The infection is affecting your memory. You keep forgetting things."

"Things?"

"Recent memories." Eliza said.

"How recent?" Alex asked.

"What is the last birthday you remember?"

"My eighteenth." Alex said causing Eliza to squeeze Alex's hand harder as she struggled to maintain her composure. Noticing her mother's reaction she asked. "How old am I?"

"That's not important."

"I think it's pretty damn important." Alex said as her temper flared. She then looked down at her body and noticed something was missing. "What happened to my hair? Did they have to operate on my brain?" She asked reaching up to her head relieved when she realised she still had hair.

"No you cut it a few years ago." Eliza said before wincing at saying 'years'.

"Years?" Alex asked eyes wide. She then became aware of Eliza talking but ignored her as she tried to process what she had heard. Eventually she asked.

"Did it end up hurting less?"

"Did what hurt less?" Eliza asked confused.

"Losing dad."

"Oh Sweeite." Eliza said hugging her.

-00-

"Sorry, I was so long." Lena apologised as she came back in to her office. "We had to run some simulations. The good news is we should be able to make this compound. But to do that quickly we need an extract from a rare plant that is only found in the Marshall Islands."

"Marshall Islands?" Kara asked.

"They are in the middle of the Pacific. They are very hard to get to, but not so hard for Supergirl."

"Do you have details?" Kara asked.

"Of course. I printed out this data sheet on the plant." Lena said handing it to her.

"I'll get it to you soon." Kara said. "Thank you for everything."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Supergirl?" Lena said when the caped hero knocked on her window. Standing she moved to the window an opened it.

"I have the plant you asked for." Supergirl stated, getting straight to the point.

"Thank you. I'll take it to the lab straight away. I'll be back with an estimate on how long it will take to finish the compound...assuming you are staying." Lena said taking the plant from Supergirl.

"I am." Supergirl agreed.

"Well make yourself comfortable, I'll be back soon." Lena said leaving.

The second she was gone Kara sat down on the couch and moved her cape away from her side revealing a torn, bloodstained tunic. Groaning she stood again and went to Lena's desk and looked for a blade. Finding a pair of scissors she went back to the couch and used the blade to try to extract the shard of Krytponite. Having made the wound bigger she put her forefinger and thumb into the wound and tried to remove the Kryptonite. She was still digging around in the wound when Lena came back into the room.

"It should be ready in under an hou- what's happened?" Lena asked rushing to her side.

"Have to get it out." Supergirl grunted as she pulled the mineral from her body.

"Kryptonite?" Lena asked. When Supergirl nodded she said. "Give it to me." To her surprise Supergirl didn't hesitate and passed the shard to her which she carried over to her wall safe and locked away.

"It's lead lined you should be fine now. Assuming you got it all out."

"I did. It's healed." Supergirl said looking at the wound. "Thank you."

"I didn't really do anything. But you're welcome. What happened?" Lena asked.

"Apparently the army still have Kryptonite bullets."

"The army shot you?" Lena asked confused.

"Yeah. I strayed onto a base as I was trying to get the plant."

"Why did they have Kryptonite bullets? Why were they even there?" Lena asked confused. "Are you sure it was the US army?"

"They sounded American and they were soldiers." Supergirl shrugged.

"Could it have been Cadmus?" Lena asked.

"I don't know, maybe. To be honest I was worrying more about getting the plant."

"Are you okay now?" Lena asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look a little pale." Lena said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll rest once I have handed over the antidote."

-00-

"Anything?" Eliza asked quietly when Hamilton and J'onn entered the room.

"Not yet. I'm sorry. The plan to keep her awake didn't actually slow down progression, if anything when she did sleep she seemed to lose more memory than before." Hamilton said. "Until Kara gets back all we can do is keep her comfortable."

"The good news is she should be back soon." J'onn said as Hamilton scribbled down some notes before leaving. Once she was gone J'onn asked Eliza. "How are you doing?"

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with." Eliza confessed. "When Alex was four there was a meteor shower which she had heard about. Both Jeremiah and I ended up being delayed getting home and the babysitter wasn't a fan of astronomy. So Alex just walked out to see the shower. When we got home we went to kiss her goodnight and found her bed empty. We were so scared. Eventually we realised she must have gone to the beach. It was so dark and we spent the next couple of hours searching. Then we saw a lump on the beach. It was Alex, she was lying unmoving. I thought she was dead. I was terrified. I almost couldn't approach her, just in case. As it was she had just fallen to sleep. But for nearly two minutes I thought she was dead. I never thought I would have to deal with that feeling again." She went on before looking at J'onn. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive. I can't begin to understand what you went through."

"It was a long time ago. Right now let's worry about Alex." J'onn said as the woman in question started to stir.

Giving Eliza's shoulder a reassuring squeeze J'onn left the room to give them privacy.

"Hi Sweetie." Eliza said squeezing Alex's hand.

"Where am I?" Alex asked looking round.

"In hospital."

"Are you sick? You look sick." Alex commented noticing how old Eliza looked.

"No Sweetie, I'm not sick."

"Then why are we in hospital?"

"You're sick. You have an infection."

"Did the alien give it to me?" She asked bringing hope into the room.

"You remember the alien?" Eliza asked.

"Kind of hard to forget suddenly having an alien sister take over your life." Alex said sucking the hope from the room.

"No, Kara didn't do this." Eliza said hugging Alex who said.

"I want dad."

"I know." Eliza said before lying and saying. "Soon."

-00-

"I have it." Supergirl said as she appeared by Hamilton.

"Thanks. I just need to run a couple of tests." Hamilton said. "I'll let you now when we are ready."

Nodding Kara left the main infirmary and headed to Alex's room only to be stopped by J'onn.

"What's happened?" Kara asked.

"The memory loss has accelerated."

"How bad?"

"Her last memory seems to be from around the time you arrived on Earth."

"She's gone back that far already?" Kara asked visibly upset.

"I'm sorry." J'onn said before noticing Kara's torn tunic. "What happened?"

"It's nothing. It was just a little harder to get the plant than I thought it would be. I should get changed before Eliza sees me." She said disappearing.

-00-

"Okay." Hamilton said entering the office where Maggie, J'onn, Eliza and Kara were waiting. "If this works like I hope it will, Alex will remember everything. However, she will be confused for a while. As her brain tries to reconcile the last few days."

"When can you give her the antidote?" Kara asked.

"Technically straight away. But you should know that my hope of it working is based on a trial involving rats and rat brains are different from human brains so there is a strong probability it won't work. But we are out of time and options. It may have low probability of success, but it is our best chance. But there is a risk, a big one, that the treatment will kill her. So if you want to see her now's the time."

"Just give her the antidote." Eliza said as Kara and Maggie nodded their agreement.

Once Hamilton had gone Eliza pulled Kara and Maggie in for a hug as J'onn looked on.

-00-

"How long does it take?" Kara asked impatiently as she paced the room.

"It's not something Dr Hamilton will want to rush." Eliza said calmly. "Come sit back down."

As Kara obeyed she commented. "I hate waiting."

"I know." Eliza wrapping an arm round Kara's shoulder and pulling her into a hug.

"A trait you and Alex share." J'onn commented from across the room where he stood leaning against a wall his arms folded across his chest. Any reply was cut off by the door opening.

"Is she-" Eliza started to ask, but found herself unable to complete the sentence.

"She's alive." Hamilton assured her causing Eliza to sag in relief.

"And her memories?" Kara asked.

"Right now, we can't tell. The scans look closer to the ones taken two weeks ago. But as I said we don't understand the human brain and just because the activity profile is different it doesn't mean she will be able to access memories. We'll know if it worked when she wakes up. Which shouldn't be too long." Hamilton said.

"Can we see her now?"

"Of course." Hamilton said as Eliza and J'onn immediately left the room. Noticing Kara wasn't moving Maggie asked.

"You not coming?"

"No. If it works-" Kara started only for Maggie to cut in.

"When it works."

"Fine, when it works she'll remember everything." Kara reminded Maggie. "I will be the last person she'll want to see."

"Kara, she didn't mean what she said." Maggie said.

"I just want what's best for Alex. Right now she needs to rest and she needs you." Kara said. "And you need her. I can't begin to imagine how hard it has been on you. Go see Alex. If she wants to see me I'll come back."

"She'll want to see you." Maggie said.

"Whatever has happened over the last few days doesn't change the fact that I didn't put her family first."

"Your family." Maggie corrected. "We both know Alex has a tendency of speaking without thinking. You've never held it against her before. Don't start now."

"I am not holding anything against Alex and I agree with what she said." Kara countered. "Right now, the important thing is she recovers. That means no stress. I have no idea if Alex will want to see me. What I do know is she'll be really upset if you're not there. So go."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alex, sweetie, can you hear me?" Eliza asked several hours later as she clutched her daughter's hand.

"Mom?" Alex asked opening her eyes.

"I'm right here. We all are. How are you feeling?"

"Like I have the worse hangover ever."

"I don't think I have been so happy to hear you can remember what a hangover feels like." Eliza said trying not to cry as relief flooded through her.

"So it was real? The forgetting?" Alex asked looking round and seeing Maggie hovering a few feet from the bed. As she recalled recent events she said. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Maggie said stepping forward and taking Alex's other hand.

"What exactly do you remember?" Hamilton asked. As she saw Alex looking at her as if she were stupid she added. "I know it is a dumb question, but humour me."

"Everything I think." Alex said. "But it's all a bit confused. I remember forgetting if that makes sense. I mean I remember watching a video telling me I was forgetting and I remember you telling me I was forgetting. And I...it doesn't matter. What exactly happened?"

"You were infected with an alien toxin that effectively turned off some of your synapses so you couldn't access memory. The fact you can remember what happened when you couldn't remember indicates you can still write memories to your mind, which is not only interesting, but may help with research into Dementia." Hamilton said excitedly.

"Do you think remember everything you forgot?" J'onn asked.

"I think so." Alex said. "But I'm not sure how I'd tell if I didn't. I remember...Kara. Where's Kara?" She asked looking round.

"She went to get some rest." Maggie half lied.

"She thinks I hate her doesn't she?"

"Kara worked tirelessly to help find a cure." Maggie said to Alex. "She wouldn't have done that if she didn't care."

"I know. But she is staying away now because she thinks I don't care."

"She thinks that if you see her you may get upset. She wants you to rest and recover." Maggie said.

"I need to see her." Alex said trying to sit up.

"No, you need to stay here." Eliza said sternly. "You have to rest."

"You don't understand, I really screwed up." Alex said.

"Kara thinks she is doing what you want her to do." Eliza said. "I'll talk to her. But you have to rest."

-00-

"Lena? What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she opened her front door.

"I was worried about you." Lena said.

"Me? Why?"

"Alex."

"I'm sorry I should have told you. It worked."

"That's great." Lena smiled.

"Thank you for everything." Kara said.

"It was nothing." Lena said.

"No it was definitely something and I don't know how to thank you. But I will pay for everything." Kara said causing Lena to laugh. "What?" Kara asked confused.

"Kara, I appreciate the gesture, but at one hundred and fifty dollars an hour for each of the team it will be fifty thousand in manpower alone. Then there's the materials, the time loss manufacturing profitable products and-"

"I get the point. But Alex works for the government they can reimburse you."

"The government is already twenty trillion in debt. I don't think they need more debt." Lena pointed out. "Kara you are my friend I am happy to help. You can always come to me." Lena said.

"Thank you." Kara said.

"Can I ask you something?" Lena asked.

"Of course."

"Why are you here? After everything shouldn't you be with Alex?"

"No. It worked. She remembers everything."

"Including the fight?" Lena guessed.

"Yes."

"Did she tell you to leave?" Lena asked.

"No. I left before I saw her. Right now she needs to rest."

"Kara, I am the last person to be giving advice when it comes to family, but I think you should see her." Lena said as there was a knock on the door.

"Eliza?" Kara asked opening the door before fearing the worse and asking. "Is Alex-"

"She's fine. But she's worried about you. She thinks you're avoiding her. And from that expression I assume she is right." Eliza said before seeing a figure in the background. Following her foster mother's gaze Kara said.

"Right, sorry. Eliza, this is Lena, Lena, Eliza."

"Hi." Lena said.

"Thank you for everything you did for Alex." Eliza said pulling the surprised Luthor into a hug.

"It was nothing." Lena said pulling away. "I'm just glad it worked. And Supergirl did just as much. But anyway you two clearly need time to talk so I'll leave you to it."

"I didn't mean to chase you away." Eliza said.

"You're not. I just came by to make sure Kara was okay. But right now she should be with her family and I should be preparing for a board meeting." Lena smiled before stepping over to Kara and hugging her goodbye. As she did so she said.

"Go see Alex." She then pulled away and asked. "Lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds great." Kara smiled.

As she shut the door behind Lena Kara turned and faced Eliza, who was looking on with concerned eyes.

"So why are you hiding out here?"

"I'm not. Maggie needed to spend time with Alex." Kara said.

"She's asking to see you." Eliza pointed out.

"She is?" Kara asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Of course she is. You should go see her."

"She's meant to be resting." Kara countered.

"The only way I could get her to rest was by promising to come and talk to you."

"Right now she should be keeping calm, I'm not sure seeing me would help with that."

"I know about the fight Kara." Eliza said.

"You do?"

"Yes, Alex told me. She hates herself for it. I'm not trying to excuse what Alex said, but we both know she can be a little emotional at times. She didn't mean what she said."

"She should have. Most of it was accurate." Kara said sadly.

"Kara, none of what has happened is on you. The only thing you are responsible for is saving Alex from the plane crash, not to mention saving the world." Eliza said pulling Kara in for a hug.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

"How are you feeling?" Eliza asked as she entered Alex's room.

"Sick of hearing that question." Alex said before conceding. "But at least I remember hearing it all seventy nine times." She then tried looking past her mother and asked. "Did you talk to Kara?"

"She's right here." Eliza said moving to one side to Alex could see her sister lingering in the doorway.

"I'm going to go get some coffee." Maggie said knowing Kara and Alex needed time together. She then leaned over and kissed Alex before leaving the room with Eliza.

"Thank you." Alex said after and awkward silent minute.

"For what?" Kara asked confused.

"What do you mean for what? Everything. You saved me." Alex said. "And after everything I said to you I didn't deserve that."

"I didn't do much." Kara said.

"You were with me. I remember what happened. I remember you staying with me and I remember you saying the fight was your fault. It wasn't. It was mine. And I am so sorry." Alex said before holding out her hand to Kara and adding. "I missed you when I woke up."

"I thought you wouldn't want to see me." Kara said still keeping her distance from Alex.

"Kara, I never should have said what I said. I was angry and frustrated and I took it out on you. I can't take back what I said, but I promise you I will try to make it right."

"There's nothing to make right." Kara said finally stepping forward and squeezing Alex's hand. "You were right, my priorities are wrong. You have done so much for me and the one time I can help you get Jeremiah back, I don't."

"Kara, you made the right call. I would have made the same one. Besides we don't know if Lillian was telling the truth." I wasn't so much angry at you as I was with the world and I took it out on you. I am really sorry."

"Don't be. You had every right to be angry."

"But not with you."

-00-

"You okay?" Maggie asked a few hours later as she watched Alex lie frowning on the bed.

"Fine." Alex said distractedly.

"The frown says different." Maggie pointed out before worrying. "Are you forgetting things again?"

"No. Nothing like that." Alex said squeezing her hand.

"Then what is it?"

"I think I have really broken us this time."

"Us?" Maggie asked confused.

"Kara and I. Why am I such an idiot? Why can't I work out how to keep my mouth shut?"

"I thought you said Kara was okay." Maggie said.

"If that were true she'd still be here." Alex countered. "Family is so important to her and I basically told her she wasn't part of the family. I made her lose family for the second time in her life."

"Kara knows how close you were to your dad. She also knows, probably better than anyone, that you have a tendency of sometimes saying things without thinking." Maggie said. "I don't think Kara's absence is just about what you said."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I think she is trying to figure out where she fits."

"Where she fits?"

"With you, with us. I mean before I came on the scene, from the sound of it you were kind of inseparable. You were always there for her, there were the legendary sister nights. Now you two have kinda drifted. You missed her birthday because of me."

"That was my choice." Alex reminded her.

"When was the last time you had a real uninterrupted sister's night?" When Alex didn't immediately answer Maggie went on. "Assuming you aren't having a relapse, the fact you don't know says it's been too long."

"Has she said something to you?"

"No. But my job is to figure out why people do what they do." Maggie pointed out.

-00-

"Alex? Why are you out of bed?" Kara asked as she opened her front door and saw Alex on the other side.

"I wanted to see you."

"How did you even get here?"

"Maggie drove me."

"She should know better." Kara said looking past Alex into the corridor.

"She's gone home." Alex explained

"She left you here?"

"I told her you'd look after me. Can we talk?"

"Sure, but at least sit down." Kara said worried by how pale her sister was looking. "Can I get you something? Water? Food?"

"I'm fine." Alex said as she walked to the couch and saw a couple of suitcases in the corner.

"You don't look it." Kara said. "Eliza is going to freak out when she finds out you left the DEO."

"Well I won't tell her if you won't." Alex said.

"I think she'll notice."

"Well I've got Supergirl on hand to protect me." Alex said before asking. "Don't I?"

"I'll always protect you." Kara assured her.

"Will you sit here?" Alex asked patting the couch next to her.

Nodding Kara sat next to Alex who said.

"I'm sorry."

"We covered this already. You have nothing to be sorry for." Kara shrugged.

"I do and I really am sorry for everything I said. But that's not why I'm apologising."

"Then why are you apologising?" Kara asked confused.

"Because I didn't notice. Despite all the signs."

"I'm really lost." Kara said worried Alex was still suffering the effects of the toxin.

"When the White Martian was pretending to be me you told me, well not me, them, that you were afraid of being abandoned and I promised I would never abandon you, but that's what I did. I wasn't there for you. I never meant to replace you. I never thought that I was, but you did. Didn't you?"

"No."

"You know you really, really can't lie." Alex reminded her.

"Fine, at first it felt like I was being replaced a little. But you were happy. And it wasn't like we didn't see each other everyday."

"But?" Alex prompted.

"I know we drifted a bit, but I guess I didn't realise how much until Mon-El had gone." Kara said.

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I didn't want to get in the way. Maggie makes you so happy, I didn't want to be a third wheel."

"You have always been the stabilising force in my life."

"See that's geeky even for you." Kara said forcing a smile.

"Kara, listen to me. You are my sister. Nothing is going to change that, apart from my own stupidity. Maggie doesn't replace you. No one could ever replace you. And Maggie isn't going to object to me spending time with you. She knows we're a package deal." Alex said hugging her. "I understand why you'd want to leave and after what I said I wouldn't blame you and I know I am selfish, but I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either." Kara confessed.

"Then why have you packed?"

"I thought you would be better off without me."

"Never." Alex said. "And by now I thought you'd know better than to listen to me." Alex added as she hugged her.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

As Alex slept, her head resting in Kara's lap, Kara's phone buzzed. Carefully reaching forward so not to wake Alex, Kara picked it up and saw a message from Maggie.

 _ **Maggie** : Hey Kara, have you seen Alex?_

 _ **Kara** : She's still at my place._

 _ **Maggie** : Still?_

 _ **Kara** : Yeah, was she meant to be back by a certain time?_

 _ **Maggie:** Back? She was never meant to leave._

 _ **Kara:** She told me you brought her here._

 _ **Maggie:** I didn't. Don't let her leave. I'll be there in a few mins._

 _ **Kara** : Come straight in, the door's unlocked._

 _ **Maggie** : Do you know how dangerous that is?!_

 _ **Kara:** Not for me :-)_

As Kara put her phone down Alex started to stir. As she opened her eyes she asked.

"What's going on?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Maggie was looking for you. Apparently she didn't know you were here." Kara said.

"Right, yeah, I may have..."

"Lied?" Kara suggested.

"Exaggerated the facts." Alex said before asking. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Is she mad at me?"

"She was. Now she is mad at me for not locking my door."

"Well she is a cop." Alex reminded her.

"And I'm Supergirl." Kara countered as the door opened.

"You have to start locking your door." Maggie complained entering the apartment. She then looked at Alex and said. "As for you, I can't believe you just left the DEO."

"Really?" Alex asked confused.

"I'm with Alex." Kara agreed. "I mean she never follows medical advice."

"You two are unbelievable." Maggie grumbled. "Don't expect help explaining your escape to Eliza."

"Is she mad with me?" Alex asked.

"That would be an understatement." Maggie said. "But you'll see for yourself in a few minutes."

"She's coming here?" Alex asked eyes wide.

"Yes."

"Maybe I should go" Alex said.

"I don't think so. I promised that unless you were in urgent need of medical care you would stay here." Maggie said. "Now I've seen how scary your mom can be when she's angry I'm not crossing her." Before Alex could respond the front door opened again and Eliza stormed in.

"I can not believe how irresponsible you were." Eliza said her anger obvious to everyone.

"In my defence-" Alex started only for Eliza to cut her off.

"I will deal with your stupidity later." Eliza said. "Right now I need to deal with Kara."

"This is new." Alex said confused before turning to Kara and asking. "What did you do?"

"I don't know."

"Really?" Eliza asked. "You can't think of anything dangerous and irresponsible you've done recently?"

"Did you try cooking again?" Maggie asked Kara but Eliza's glare was strong enough to silence her as Kara looked at Eliza and said, with a questioning tone.

"No?"

"No? Really? So going single handedly after Cadmus without telling anyone, doesn't strike you as irresponsible?"

"You did what?" Alex asked.

"You are blowing this out of proportion." Kara said.

"Did you go to a Cadmus base, by yourself?" Eliza pressed.

"Well, kind of. But I mean I didn't know it was Cadmus. I just kind of stumbled across it when I was getting the plant. But I didn't know it was Cadmus. It was Lena who made the link."

"What link?" Alex asked confused.

"Between the Kryptonite bullets and Cadmus."

"What bullets?" Alex asked eyes wide.

"The ones they fired at me."

"And in particular the one they shot you with." Eliza went on.

"When were you shot?" Alex asked.

"When I went to get the plant. How do you even know about that?" She asked Eliza.

"Lena gave the shard you extracted in her office to Winn." Eliza said. "And then when you disappeared again Winn tracked you and found you had gone back."

"I don't understand." Maggie said joining in the interrogation. "How many times have you gone to this Cadmus base?"

"Twice." Kara said.

"Twice? Are you insane?" Alex asked.

"The first time I didn't know it was a Cadmus base I just kind of accidentally flew in there. The second time they weren't even there."

"How do you accidentally fly into a Cadmus base? Where was it any way?" Alex asked.

"The Marshall Islands, in the Pacific." Kara said. "I was looking for the plant."

"What plant?" Alex asked looking as confused as everyone else.

"The one Lena's team needed to make the antidote."

"Go back a few steps." Maggie said lost.

"To complete the antidote for Alex quickly her team needed something from a plant that is only found in the Marshall Islands. So I flew down there to get it. Only it turns out the one I picked was growing by a Cadmus base. They saw me and shot at me."

"You mean shot you." Eliza corrected.

"Fine they shot me. At the time I thought they were the army as they spoke English and were dressed like soldiers. But I was more concerned with getting the plant back so I flew back here."

"With a bullet in you?" Alex asked.

"More of a fragment." Kara corrected. "I got back to Lena and gave her the plant. She took it to the lab and I tried to extract the fragment. She came back as I was removing it and locked it in a lead lined safe. She then asked if they could have been Cadmus rather than army."

"How does any of that end up with you going back to the base?" Eliza asked still angry.

"Well when I got back here last night I had time to think about what had happened and I thought about what Lena said and realised she was right it probably was a Cadmus base so I went to investigate."

"By yourself? Without telling anyone?" Alex asked.

"Everyone was busy." Kara said meekly.

"Maggie could you take Alex home please?" Eliza asked, her tone one that everyone one in the room knew better than to argue with. Everyone but Alex.

"But-" She started only for Eliza to cut her off.

"Now." Eliza stated.

"Text me if you survive, so I can come back and kill you." Alex said hugging Kara goodbye.

"What were you thinking?" Eliza asked when Alex and Maggie had gone.

"That I could get Jeremiah back." Kara said quietly.

"By getting yourself killed?"

"I'm fine."

"Because you got lucky. What if they hadn't abandoned the base? They could have killed you Kara. I know what Alex said upset you and I know you want to make her happy, but getting yourself killed is not the way to do it. And it won't make me happy. You are my daughter, I can't lose you."

"You've all lost so much because of me." Kara said.

"Kara, you've always had this sense of responsibility, but not everything that happens is your fault. Cadmus would have come for Jeremiah regardless because of his friendship with your cousin. All I am really certain about is the day you came into our lives Alex gained a sister and I gained a daughter and I would never take that back. Which I why I need you to promise me that you will never do anything so stupid and reckless again."

"But-" Kara started only for Eliza to cut her off.

"No buts. You are irreplaceable." Eliza said hugging her.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alex, why are you here?" Kara asked as she entered her sister's lab.

"I work here."

"You are meant to be resting." Kara pointed out.

"I'm not going out in the field." Alex shrugged. "And you are the last person to lecture about being responsible after your Cadmus stunt."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Alex said. "You did it because of me, what I said, didn't you?"

"Not exactly. Maybe. I just wanted you to be happy and you were so happy last time we got him back." Kara said.

"You're right getting dad back would make me happy. But not if the cost was losing you. So no matter what stupid things I may say I need you to promise you won't do anything so stupid again." Alex said drawing a small smile from Kara causing Alex to ask. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just that you sounded just like Eliza there."

"I just hope she knocked some sense into you."

"She made me promise not to go after Cadmus by myself again." Kara said.

"Good." Alex said before noticing Kara's expression causing her to ask.

"Something on your mind?"

"Can we talk?" Kara asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I need you not to freak out."

"What's happened?" Alex asked eyes wide.

"Nothing. Yet. I've just been doing some thinking and well, I need you to know that this has nothing to do with what's happened recently, okay? The thing is I've been feeling out of place recently, like I don't know where I fit. Especially since Mon-El. I need to figure that out and I need to do that somewhere not here. So I'm taking a vacation."

"A vacation?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, two weeks."

"Where?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Maybe Metropolis, maybe Barry's world, actually probably definitely Barry's world. I just need to get away for awhile and figure things out."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Alex offered.

No. Well yes. But no. I need to do this alone." Kara said.

"But you'll be back?" Alex asked.

"Of course."

"You promise."

"I promise." Kara said. "it will just be two weeks."

-00-

"Alex?" Maggie asked concerned as Alex sat in her lab seemingly day dreaming.

"Maggie? Hey."

"You okay? You were kind of spaced out."

"Yeah just worried about Kara. What are you doing here anyway?" Alex asked.

"I came to talk to the Cranglex."

"The what?" Alex asked.

"The creature that injected you with the toxin that caused you to lose your memories."

"Cranglex? Kinda a dumb name. Why are you seeing him?"

"So we can figure out what to do with him."

"We've already done what we're going to do to him. He's locked away and can't hurt anyone else."

"Only we don't know if he deliberately infected you."

"What difference does it make? He's a proven danger to this city and planet." Alex reminded her as she saw Eliza walk down the corridor. "I have to go. Try not to free any of my prisoners."

-00-

"Here you go." Kara smiled as she handed Eve a latte.

"You are a life saver." Eve said. "I so need this."

"Bad day?" Kara guessed.

"Yes, Cat has been, well you know how she can be." Eve said. "Oh, you have a visitor."

"I do?"

"Yeah, she's in-" Eve started only for Kara to see into Cat's office and interrupt.

"Is that Eliza? Why is she in with Cat?"

"Cat saw her by your desk and invited her into her office. You know her then?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, she's my foster mother."

"Hey Kara, everything okay?" James asked approaching before following her gaze. "Oh, that's gotta be weird."

"You have no idea." Kara said just as Cat looked out of her office and straight at Kara before bending her finger and beckoning her into her office.

"Good luck." James said.

-00-

"So good of you to join us." Cat said as Kara entered the office.

"Eliza? Um what are you doing here?"

"I spoke with Alex."

"Right, but I actually meant here here."

"Cat invited me in."

"Cat?" Kara asked wondering when Eliza had become on first name terms with her boss.

"I thought it was your sister who was ill not you." Cat said.

"Um, yes?" Kara said.

"So why is it that you are acting like you have lost basic mental skills?" Cat asked.

"I'm just surprised to see Eliza, in here, with you."

"I think even the incompetent staff who believed I would publish an article on cats and cucumbers would have figured that out." Cat said. "If you'll excuse me I have a meeting with an investor. You may use my office to discuss the latest crisis. But Kara I want you back here at five."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara responded.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again Eliza." Cat added as she walked out.

"Again? When did you last meet her?" Kara asked confused.

"Myriad." Eliza said.

"I forgot you were both there for that." Kara commented. "But why are you here now?"

"Alex told me you are leaving."

"Taking a vacation." Kara corrected.

"On a different world?" Eliza pressed.

"I am going for two weeks. Then I'll be back. Why is this such a big thing?"

"Because you have never been in vacation by yourself. You have always gone with Alex."

"It's not like I will be alone. I'm visiting my friend."

"Promise me you are not running away and you will be back."

"I promise." Kara said. "I just need time to think and it is easier to do that not here. I am not running away."

-00-

"Ms Grant." Kara said entering the office at five.

"Have you regained your mental faculties?"

"Yes."

"Good. Sit." As Kara obediently obeyed Cat said. "Your foster mother said you were planning a vacation."

"Well thinking about taking one. Assuming I can get time off?"

"Technically you are owed some time for all the leave you have not taken since you have been here. I will clear it with Snapper."

"Thank you."

"Tell me, do you need a break or to get away?" Cat asked.

Kara opened her mouth to answer then stopped as she thought about the question before finally saying. "To get away."

"Well then, I have a story you may be interested in pursuing while you are away." Cat said.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. The next chapter is coming but there will be a few days before it is posted.


	12. Chapter 12

"Perhaps you could take a better, or at least more restrained, approach and not take away their human, well alien, rights." Maggie suggested as they walked away from the cell where Alex had just locked away an alien.

"The second they try to kill people, or aliens, they lose those rights." Alex countered

"The Fort Rozz prisoners I get as you could argue that they were tried and convicted in a law court. Although not ours. But the others? There is no process. Aren't you worried that you are abusing their rights?"

"Not if they're guilty."

"And when they're not?" Maggie asked.

"Then they wouldn't be killing people and destroying buildings." Alex countered.

"And what if it is mistaken identity?"

"We're not amateurs." Alex said.

"I didn't say you were. But mistakes happen. Shouldn't there be checks and balances?"

"Sure, if we get a bigger budget and more staff. But right now we are doing everything we can to keep the Earth safe with the limited resources we have." Alex said.

"What happens if you kill an innocent alien?" Maggie pressed. "Just because you can work outside the law doesn't mean you should."

"This is the real world. Things aren't black and white. Take the Cranglex, he may not have had bad intentions, but his actions nearly cost me everything. We exist because we aren't afraid to make the decisions we need to make to keep the Earth safe. Unlike some departments we don't have a safety net that allows screw ups."

"I know you are missing Kara, so I am going to let that one slide. But doesn't she prove my point? The DEO under the original Henshaw would have locked her away, no questions asked." Maggie pressed.

"I don't need you to lecture me on the old DEO. The old DEO and the original Henshaw took my father away from me." Alex reminded Maggie. "But the DEO now is different to what it was and J'onn isn't Henshaw."

"His successor could be worse." Maggie countered.

"We wouldn't let that happen."

"They tried to send you and J'onn to Cadmus." Maggie reminded her as they entered the command room.

"Everything okay?" J'onn asked not needing to be a telepath to pick up on the discontent.

"Just discussing ethics." Alex shrugged.

"Or lack of." Maggie corrected.

"The Halligent is all locked away." Alex reported not seeing the need to discuss ethics any more.

"Good" J'onn said as Alex optimistically asked.

"Any news from Kara."

"Nothing. The fact you are asking I assume means you haven't heard anything either?"

"No." Alex said, concern and sadness obvious in her eyes. "I now she said she wanted a break, but she did strongly imply she would only be with Barry for a week. We are over that now."

"About that, I'm a little worried." Winn said eavesdropping.

"And why is that Mr Schott?" J'onn asked.

"Well I went to her apartment last night to water her plants."

"And?" J'onn pressed.

"I was worried because um, well I've been watching the news."

"Which I don't remember being in your job description." J'onn pointed out.

"It's intelligence gathering?" Winn suggested sounding and looking unsure. "But my point is all the Metropolis feeds are reporting on all of Superman's heroics. There isn't any mention of Supergirl. Which is fine because we all assumed that Kara was on Barry's world."

"You think she isn't?" Alex asked frowning.

"I wasn't snooping, but I did look around, and I found this." He said holding out the device to open portals. "So last night I scoured the internet and found no mention of Supergirl at all. None. Anywhere in the world."

"She is meant to be on vacation." J'onn reminded him.

"Yeah, except when I say no mention, there is literally no mention. Not even a single tweet. It is like she left the planet."

"Which we assumed she did." J'onn said. "And from what I understand there is no need to take the device to the other world."

"That's true, but once the portal has been opened you only have a finite time to go through. So why would she put the device back in it's box and then hide it in her kitchen cupboard."

"Not that you were snooping." Maggie said as J'onn reminded him.

"She does have superspeed. And hiding the device seems sensible."

"I know. But I'm worried. So I tried calling her and her phone is off. And yes I tried turning it back on remotely. But I can't. It is like it has been destroyed or at least had the battery removed."

"Couldn't it be with her on Barry's world?" Alex asked trying to suppress her worry.

"Yeah except I traced where it had been going back a couple of weeks. And the day she left from here for her vacation it went dead. Literally just after she left just three blocks from here. If she had used the portal that last location should have been her apartment."

"Mr Schott with me. We will go to Barry's world and see if she went there." J'onn said. "Alex, call Clark, see if she went to see him."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

"Olsen!" Cat snapped when he ignored her during the senior staff meeting.

"Sorry. What?" He asked suddenly aware that everyone was looking at him.

"Everyone out." Cat ordered before looking at James and adding. "Except you."

As the rest of the group filed past giving James sympathetic looks Cat just glared at him. When it was finally just the two of them in the office Cat asked.

"What is more pressing than the special edition of CatCo Magazine?"

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Kara."

"Why?"

"She's kind of missing."

"Kind of missing?"

"No one has heard from her in over a week."

"She's on vacation." Cat reminded him.

"I know. But we assumed she was somewhere, only we found out last night she isn't. And her phone is off and got turned off in a strange place." He said as Cat started typing on her tablet before picking up her phone.

"Sandra, it's Cat." Cat greeted. "I am fine. Has Kara Danvers shown up yet?...I see...thank you...I appreciate it."

Seeing the questioning look James's was giving her she explained.

"Kara said she wanted to get away but not necessarily have a break, so I gave her a story to work on. Only the first contact she was meant to see just said she never showed for their meeting yesterday."

"What was the story?" James asked. "And why were you making her work on vacation?"

"I didn't make her do anything. I merely offered her the chance to keep her brain working. She said her plan was to take a week and then work on the story."

"Could the story have endangered her?" James asked.

"I highly doubt it. Especially as she wouldn't have know what the story was about until she met Sandra, which she never did." Cat said. "And the story itself wasn't exactly dangerous."

"What was it?" James asked.

"There is a small community of aliens openly living as aliens with humans in a town on the state border. It would have been a puff piece that allowed Kara to focus on a positive story for a change. As I said Kara hadn't started working on it yet and even if she had I'm not sure how she would have found trouble." Cat said before asking. "You really think she is missing?"

"I do." James said. "If you or your contact hears from her will you let me know?"

"Of course." Cat said as she wondered where her former assistant had gone.

-00-

"Anything?" Alex asked as she paced behind Winn.

"Not yet." He said. "As we feared there has been no evidence at all of Kara using her powers since she left here for her vacation and we have confirmed from the scans that she never opened a portal."

"I should never have agreed to her going by herself." Alex said more to herself than anyone else.

"Kara could still be on vacation." J'onn said calmly.

"And living off what? No credit card transactions, no cash withdrawals. Seeing how much she eats there is no way she could survive with what ever cash she was carrying for more than a couple of days." Alex said. "Some one has her and has had her for over a week. Over a week when I have not been looking."

"We don't know she was kidnapped, she could have run." Maggie said.

"She could. And after what I said to her I wouldn't blame her. But there is no way she would skip out on Clark or mom." Alex said starting to walk out of the control room.

"Where are you going?" J'onn asked.

"To see Lena."

-00-

"I'm sorry, she barged straight past me." Jess apologised as she followed Alex into the office.

"That's okay, it's a Danvers' trait." Lena said looking up.

"Do you want me to call security?" Jess asked.

"No, it's fine." Lena said. Once Jess had gone she looked at Alex and greeted. "Agent Danvers."

"Have you heard from Kara?" Alex asked getting straight to the point.

"Not for a week or so. She sent an email saying she was going on vacation and would be back in a couple of weeks. Why? Has something happened?"

"She's missing. We don't think she ever went on vacation. At the very least she never went to where she said she was going to go. I was hoping she had spoken to you."

"All I know is the day before she went she said that you two were back in a good place. I don't think she would have run."

"In which case do you have any idea where your mother is?"

"What interest would my mother have with Kara?" Lena asked both confused and concerned.

"Kara has been working on a Cadmus story." Alex lied before confessing. "Also, our father is linked to Cadmus."

"My condolences." Lena said recalling Kara's comment about Alex's accusation about putting other's over getting her father back. "But no, I have not heard from my mother. I doubt I will unless she needs something. She doesn't approve of my life choices, nor I hers." She then paused before saying. "But if it helps, last time she was here I may have planted a small device on her."

"So you know where she is?"

"No. I have not activated it. I don't need any more proof of how insane she is." Lena said pulling something out of her desk. "It probably isn't active any more, but maybe you can get something useful from it."

"Thank you." Alex said taking the device.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14

"You know I work a lot better without the pacing, the questions and the threats of violence?" Winn commented as he typed at his console. "I am already as motivated as humanly possible to find Kara."

"You're missing the point." Maggie said. "The pacing, the questions and the threats of violence are keeping Alex calm."

"Well they are not keeping me calm." Winn said as he continued to type.

"The difference being if Alex isn't calm people will get hurt." Maggie reminded him.

"Okay, I'm in and there is data." Winn said relieved.

"And?" Alex pressed.

"No information has been received for a week, so either they found it or it stopped working. But I do have every location where it was up until then." Winn said.

"And?" Alex asked chewing her lip.

"Lillian Luthor wasn't in National City the day Kara went missing. But for a week before Kara disappeared all the way up until the device stopped working she was in a single location. A very remote location. Not the type of location you'd chose to spend time at."

"Get every piece of intel about that location and send it to me. I'll prep the tac team." J'onn said before looking at Alex. "Get your gear. We head out in twenty."

"Do you want me to come?" Maggie offered.

"No." Alex said not wanting to place her in danger.

"You're not trained." J'onn added. "I appreciate the offer, but you would probably slow us down." With that J'onn and Alex marched off.

"But you get to hang with the cool kids." Winn offered. "If you want you can watch the whole thing from here."

-00-

As J'onn and Alex entered the armoury he turned to his subordinate and asked.

"Are you sure you are ready for this mission?"

"I'm not sitting it out." Alex said defiantly.

"I know. But I need to know that you will follow orders and not get yourself killed. You won't do Kara any good hurt or dead."

"I just want to find Kara." Alex said.

"I know. But remember Cadmus may not have her." J'onn said. "And regardless of what has happened we need some of them alive."

"I won't do anything to jeopardise Kara." Alex said.

"Good." J'onn replied before adding. "When we get there team with Dorne. I do not want you to leave his side."

"But-"

"No buts. You have not been fully cleared for active duty yet. If you want to come on the mission that is the condition."

"Fine." Alex agreed.

-00-

As the helicopter neared the location Winn had given them J'onn carefully laid out the plan to his team every so often glancing at Alex making sure she was paying attention.

"Two minutes out." The pilot called on the radio causing the team to fully check their weapons.

"Remember the base is likely to be crawling with traps." J'onn warned as an alarm went off.

"We are taking fire." The pilot called.

"Looks like it is the right place." Rushmoore said as the helicopter pilot took evasive action.

"I'm going out there, hopefully I can draw their fire, maybe even take out some of the launchers." J'onn said changing to his Martian form.

"Be careful." Alex asked.

"You too. See you on the ground." J'onn said flying out of the helicopter as Alex looked on helplessly. Forcing her focus back to the team around her she looked round and said.

"Stay alert out there. I don't want to give them the satisfaction of taking any of us out."

Seeing nods from the team she checked her weapon once more as the pilot set the helicopter down moments before the entire DEO team filed out following the predefined formation they had been assigned earlier.

-00-

"I would have preferred people." Dorne said as he and Alex walked down another empty corridor. "I hate automated systems, they feel so clinical."

"Well there may still be guards so stay alert." Alex said, hoping they would find signs of habitation.

"I'm always alert." Dorne said as Rushmore reported in.

"This is Rushmore. Prelim signs show no signs of anything living apart from us. Danvers, Dorne you are fifty feet away from a server room. Can you pull the data?"

"We can try." Alex said looking at the latest scan Rushmore had sent her.

"You know we will find her." Dorne said seeing how disappointed Alex was that the base was empty.

"We don't know that." Alex said.

"Yeah we do. You aren't giving up on her and neither are we." Dorne said as he entered the server room. Having checked the room he said. "All clear."

"I'll set up the transfer. Keep an eye out for trouble, just in case the scans are wrong." Alex instructed as she plugged a drive into one of the servers. As the backup started Dorne called over.

"Danvers."

"What?" Alex asked as she monitored the transfer.

"Does a count down and a red light ever mean anything good?" Dorne questioned. The question causing Alex to look over to him. Seeing the flashing red light she hurried to his side. Guessing it was a self destruct she tapped her radio.

"This is Danvers. We have reason to believe the self destruct has been activated. Everyone evacuate now." She then killed the connection and looked at Dorne before ordering. "Go."

"What about you?"

"I need the data. It may lead to Kara. I'll be right behind you."

"I'll stay with you." Dorne said. "I don't want to explain to the boss why you got blown up and I didn't."

"No one is getting blown up." Alex said as she went back to her panel where the transfer was happening.

"So the transfer will take less than seven minutes and twelve seconds?" He asked.

"Most likely. But that's not the issue." Alex pointed out.

"What is the issue?" He asked.

"To get back to the entrance will take at least ninety seconds. So you should really go."

"I prefer my chances with the explosion than I do with the Martian."

"Just don't complain to me when you start to smoulder." Alex said before tapping her radio again.

"All teams report evac status."

She then listened to all teams report in moments before J'onn came on the radio and asked.

"Where are you?"

"We'll be with you soon." Alex said glancing back at the window displaying the transfer status.

"For a telepath I would have thought he'd be better at picking up when you are stretching the truth." Dorne commented.

"I'm not stretching anything." Alex said as the backup completed. However as she pulled the drive a familiar face appeared on some of the monitors.

"Hello Agent Danvers. I should have guessed you would be involved in another explosion at one of my facilities." Lillian smiled. "But why wait for the count down?" She asked before pressing a button.

"Crap." Alex said before shouting to Dorne. "Go go go."

"No need to tell me twice." He said noticing the timer had sped up. "How long do we have?" He asked.

"Not long enough." Alex replied moments before a series of explosions rocked the base.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments. _Fandomlove17_ the lack of Kara's POV is deliberate. As it ties in better (I think) with later chapters. But it isn't long now until Kara makes an appearance.

* * *

Alex lay in darkness aware of pain and an annoying ringing in her ears. Trying to figure out what happened she tried moving only for more pain to wash over her causing her to immediately still. Going back instead to listening she became aware of someone, J'onn, calling her name.

"Alex! Alex, can you hear me?" He voice said over the annoying ringing in her ears.

"J'o-" Alex started to say only for her dry throat to overrule.

"Can you open your eyes?" He asked.

"Eyes?" She croaked groggily cracking them open only to immediately shut them when the bright light hurt her head.

"Come on Alex, open your eyes." J'onn said.

"Hurts." She complained before recalling some of the recent events and asking. "Dorne?"

"He's okay." J'onn said. "Can you move?"

"Move?" Alex asked losing focus.

"Move your feet for me." J'onn said wanting to make sure Alex hadn't damaged her spine. Noticing her eyes were shut again he called louder. "Alex! Open your eyes."

"Too bright." She complained.

"Come on Alex, look at me." He said. When she opened her eyes he instructed. "Now move your legs."

"Aghhh." Alex yelped as she moved one of her legs. "Knee."

"We'll get that patched up in no time." J'onn assured her before nodding at two of his team who carefully moved Alex onto a stretcher.

-00-

"Alex? Are you okay?" Maggie asked rushing into the infirmary having finally been given the all clear to do so.

"I'm fine." Alex assured her.

"By which she means she is on bed rest." Hamilton corrected. "With a possible concussion, bruised ribs and a sprained knee."

"I'm fine." Alex repeated. "And I will be a lot better when you let me go through the data I downloaded."

"Winn is doing that." J'onn said. "After the stunt you pulled you are not leaving."

"What stunt?" Alex asked. "Lillian set an extra trap, that wasn't my fault."

"You led me to believe you were evacuating when you weren't." J'onn reminded her.

"I said we were nearly out and we were." Alex protested. "And apart from a few scrapes I am fine."

"You look like crap." Maggie stated, concern brimming in her eyes.

"You are not leaving." J'onn repeated.

"I'm not just lying here." Alex argued.

"Yes you are." Hamilton said. "You have one choice, and that is whether or not I sedate you."

"Isn't that bad with concussion?" Maggie asked.

"Yes it is. But less bad than letting Alex do what she wants." Hamilton said. "I'll be back once I have seen Dorne." With that she left moments before J'onn squeezed Alex's shoulder and repeated.

"Don't move." With that he gave the two women some privacy.

"You sure you're okay?" Maggie asked as the door shut.

"No. We are still no closer to finding Kara." Alex said miserably.

"Winn is beavering through the data, he may find something." Maggie reminded Alex.

"I know, but I thought we'd find her there. And now I don't know if I want the data to show anything. I mean if it does they will have had her for over a week. Who knows what they will have done to her."

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it." Maggie said. "Right now get some rest. If Kara sees you like this she'll freak out."

-00-

"Well?" Alex asked limping into the briefing room with the help of crutches a few hours later.

"Which part of stay in the infirmary did you not understand?" J'onn asked.

"I'm not resting whilst Kara is missing." Alex said before looking at Winn. "What did you find?"

"There is no mention at all of Kara. Like zip. There aren't even any coded messages that sound like they are referring to her. I am pretty confident Cadmus don't have her."

"So where is she?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Winn said. "I'm sorry, it's like she has just disappeared."

"What aren't you telling us." Alex asked knowing Winn well enough to see he was hiding something. When he hesitated J'onn asked.

"Mr Schott?"

In response Winn glanced at Alex who pointed out.

"I will find out so spill."

This time Winn looked to J'onn who nodded causing Winn to say.

"While there was no mention of Kara, there was mention of Jeremiah. He was at the base you just raided."

"Any mention of where he is now?" J'onn asked as Alex sat down and digested the information.

"Not exactly, there are some code words linked to him, they could be base names. I would need more time to figure it out. But if I did that I would sacrifice searching for Kara." Winn explained.

"Right now all we know for sure is Kara is missing." Alex said. "Focus your efforts on her."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	16. Chapter 16

"Detective Sawyer?" J'onn asked confused as Maggie dragged an alien into the control room.

"Speak." Maggie order the alien not bothering to explain her presence to J'onn or Alex.

"But-" The alien protested.

"These people don't follow normal Earth rules. They will lock you away in conditions worse than Fort Rozz. So start talking. Tell them what I heard you tell Druith."

"But they'll kill me." He protested.

"She'll kill you, slowly and painfully, if you don't talk." Maggie said pointing at Alex.

"But-" He whimpered again.

"Here you go." Maggie said pushing him towards Alex. As he looked at Alex he recognised her and backed away asking.

"Is that-?"

"It is. So take your pick." Maggie said as everyone else looked on confused.

"I'll talk." He conceded.

"About what?" J'onn asked.

"I know who took the Kryptonian." He confessed.

"Who?" Alex demanded ignoring the pain in her knee as she strode towards the alien.

"There are three of them. All from Fort Rozz, put there by the Kryptonian's mother. They wanted revenge."

"Where are they?" Alex asked backing him towards a wall.

"I don't know."

"Guess." Alex growled.

"They'll kill me." He protested again.

"I'll kill you if you don't speak." Alex said invading his personal space as her forearm pressed against his neck.

"I don't know exactly, but they used to hide in a mine."

"Where?" Alex growled.

"I don't know. It was an old lead mine. About a hundred units out of the city."

"Units?" Alex asked. "Like miles?"

"I think so." The quivering alien replied.

"Winn." J'onn said.

"Already working on it." Winn said pulling up old mines.

"You had better pray she is alive. If they have hurt her I will kill you." Alex warned the alien, her arm still pressed against his throat.

"Rushmore." J'onn called. "Lock him away before he is unable to talk."

"Yes Sir." Rushmore said not especially wanting to get I Alex's way, but reluctantly doing so.

As Alex watched the alien be escorted away she asked Maggie. "How did you find him?"

"Old fashion detective work and luck." Maggie shrugged as Winn said.

"Okay there are five abandoned lead mines. All are well hidden so can't get clear imagery. But there is one that is really remote but has seen an increase of traffic."

"We'll start with that one." J'onn said. "Order teams Alpha and Bravo to the garage."

"On it." Winn replied as J'onn walked off.

-00-

Ten minutes later as J'onn approached the trucks to be in the convoy he saw Alex and Maggie both kitted up. Sighing he walked to Alex and said.

"Alex, you need to stay here."

"Like hell I do. My sister is out there. I'm not leaving her."

"Alex, you can barely walk." J'onn said.

"I'm fine and I'm going." Alex said glaring at J'onn defying him to argue.

"You don't leave my side." J'onn warned before looking at Maggie who was dressed in DEO tactical gear causing him to ask.

"What are you doing?"

"I am coming with you."

"You don't work for the DEO." J'onn reminded her.

"True, but I owe Kara." Maggie said. "And I am your best hope of keeping Alex in line."

-00-

As the armoured cars came to a screeching stop near the mine entrance something caught Alex's eye. Flying from a pole was a red flag. Only as she stared at it for longer she realised it wasn't a flag at all. It was her sister's cape.

Following her gaze J'onn said. "We do this by the book. We can't risk tipping them off and endangering her."

Nodding her agreement Alex tried to fight off the nausea as they got out of the trucks.

Seeing how much pain she was in J'onn said gently. "You should wait here."

"Not a chance of that happening." Alex said limping towards the entrance.

"Watch her." J'onn ordered Maggie before overtaking Alex and entering the cave.

As they entered underground tunnels Alex immediately recognised the light that bathed the darkness.

"Red light." Alex said to J'onn as the panic started to take hold. "She'll be powerless."

"That explains why she hasn't escaped." J'onn whispered back as they reached a fork.

"Rushmore take Bravo team through the left tunnel. We'll take the right."

"Yes Sir."

"Remember we may need talking prisoners." J'onn reminded him as Rushmore led his team away.

"You sure you can walk?" J'onn asked Alex who pointed out.

"I'd crawl if I had to."

"Be careful." J'onn warned as he led his team down the passage on the right. As it opened into a chamber he saw two aliens, who as soon as they saw the DEO raised weapons. Taking no chances the DEO agents fired on the aliens, who fell to the ground in pain.

As Alex entered the chamber the sight that greeted her broke her heart. In the middle of the chamber, chained spread eagled, anchored both by the ground and ceiling was her little sister. As she took in the sight of her sister, her head forward and unmoving, her costume ripped and bloodied she feared the worse.

"Cover us." J'onn ordered the team as he and Alex approached Kara.

"Kara." Alex said, supporting her sister as J'onn broke the chains. "Kara, can you hear me?"

"Lex?" Kara said weakly before passing out in Alex's arms. As she fell forward Alex caught sight of Kara's back which looked like it had been shredded.

"We need to get her out of here." J'onn said lifting Kara into his arms.

The second they were outside and the sun hit Kara's broken body her wounds started to heal. By the time they reached the truck the only sign Kara had been in trouble was her torn uniform, mud and blood caked skin and the fact she remained unconscious.

"Take her back to the DEO." Alex said, not wanting to separate from her sister but knowing J'onn flying Kara back was the best option.

Not waiting to seek confirmation J'onn took to the skies whilst cradling Kara in his arms.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well?" Alex asked when she finally arrived back a the DEO. "Can I see her?"

"Hamilton is just finishing up." J'onn said.

"Did Kara say anything?"

"No. She was unconscious on the trip back." J'onn said just as the door opened and Hamilton emerged.

"Well? Is she okay? Can I see her?" Alex repeated, this time directing her questions to the doctor.

"In a minute. Let me fill you in first." Hamilton said. "Physically she is fine. Any wounds she had, have healed." Hamilton explained. "Unfortunately that means there is no way of telling what happened to her. Based on the tears and rips in her uniform as well as the amount of blood it was covered in I could make a few guesses. But they would be just that, guesses. And they probably wouldn't cover everything. The only way to know for sure is for her to tell us."

"When do you think she'll wake up?" J'onn asked.

"She's already awake. But she's not talking." Hamilton said. "She is completely withdrawn and I would go as far as saying she is trying to avoid engagement." With that she turned to Alex and said. "Seeing you may help, but you have to be prepared for the fact that she may not respond to you either. Whatever happened was clearly traumatic." she then looked at J'onn and Maggie and added "For now I recommend it is just Alex who goes in."

-00-

"Kara." Alex said as she sat by her bedside. "How are you feeling?" Getting no response she reached out and squeezed Kara's hand causing her sister to quickly pull her hand away. "Sorry." Alex apologised. "Can I get you anything?" She offered feeling worse that useless. But in response Kara rolled over so she didn't have to face Alex. For a minute Alex sat in silence not sure how to help or what to say. Eventually though she spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't look for you sooner. And I'm sorry I didn't protect you." She said her voice cracking. "I let you down and I don't know how to make you feel better. But I promise you I will be here for you. Whatever you need just ask." As Kara continued to silently lie with her back to Alex, Alex tried a different tactic.

"Mom is going to come down. Probably with chocolate pecan pie, and if not we both know she'll make you one. But when she is down here we are all going to look after you. Whenever you are ready to talk I'm here." When Kara continued to ignore her a tear ran down Alex's face before she pulled out her phone.

"I remember when you first came to Earth you loved being read stories. And I wasn't a good sister back then and I kind of ignored you, so I figure I owe you a few stories. How about something light?" She suggested as she scrawled through her library. "You used to love this. Probably as you are both obsessed with sweet food items. So why don't I start with Winnie the Pooh?"

-00-

"How is she?" Eliza asked when Alex finally emerged from Kara's room several hours later.

"Mom? When did you get here?" Alex asked, her voice hoarse.

"An hour ago. I didn't want to interrupt."

"There was nothing to interrupt. She won't talk. She barely acknowledges me. When she does look at me there is fear in her eyes. I don't know how to help her." Alex said struggling to keep her emotions I check.

"Come here." Eliza said drawing Alex into a hug. "Whatever happened we will help Kara through this." Eliza assured her.

"What if we can't?"

"Kara has survived and endured so much in her life, whatever happened she will get through it." Eliza stated, no hint of doubt in her voice. "Get some rest. I'll talk to her."

Nodding Alex pulled away from her mother and composed herself before walking off. Only she didn't head for rest. She went straight to the cells.

-00-

"What did you do to her?" Alex asked as she paced inside a cell, which housed one of the aliens they had captured.

"Repaid a debt." The alien shrugged as he tested the strength of the chains that bound him.

"What debt?" Alex asked.

"Her mother stole everything from us."

"Her mother is dead. Her planet is dead. She has already lost everything."

"That's not true. She still had hope. She couldn't really know our pain until we had stripped that away."

"What did you do to her?" Alex snarled stepping up to the alien, unaware that Maggie and J'onn had just entered the corridor.

"Nothing she didn't deserve." He said with a sickly smile. A smile that caused Alex to lose what little restraint she had and she used her crutch to attack the alien. Seeing what was happening J'onn hurried into the cell and wrapped his arms round Alex before lifting her up and carrying her outside.

"Enough." He ordered as she struggled against his hold. "Killing him won't help Kara."

"We don't know that because we have no idea what he did to her." Alex reminded him, still struggling.

"I enjoyed every minute of it." The alien said as he climbed to his feet in the relative safety of his cell.

"One more word and I let her back in." J'onn warned as he finally felt Alex relax. "Go be with Kara." He said releasing his hold completely. Reluctantly Alex nodded and limped away from J'onn towards Maggie and asked.

"Still think they should roam free? This is why we exist. Your hippie approach puts too many people in danger." Not giving Maggie a chance to answer she limped off.

"She's upset." J'onn said to Maggie.

"I know. But I think it would be best to give her some space." Maggie replied before walking off.

J'onn was about to speak only to be stopped by Winn rushing towards him.

"We have a problem." Winn said passing his tablet to J'onn.

"How did they get hold of this?" J'onn asked seeing news footage of Supergirl chained and unconscious in the mine.

"I don't know. But now it is out there it isn't going away."

"Find the source." J'onn ordered. "And try not to let Alex see it."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments. Maggie will be helping Kara, but not yet. Also, I would love to make the chapters longer, but I am doing all my writing in airports at the moment as I wait for flights and I can't type fast enough to make the chapters longer. That may change in the next few days, but I haven't got my flight details yet so can't guarantee it.

* * *

"Where is she?" A familiar but very out of place voice demanded a few days later.

"Cat Grant?" J'onn asked turning round. "How did you get in here?"

"I'm not in the mood for games, where is she?" Cat asked.

"Who?" J'onn asked as he wondered who in security was going to get fired.

"Kara or Supergirl if you prefer." Cat said.

"What are you-" J'onn started to say only for Cat to cut him off.

"I'm not an idiot, I know Kara is Supergirl. I also know your organisation took her from that hell hole. So I can only assume she is here. Now I would like to see her."

"This is a government facility. You can not just march in here and make demands." J'onn said placing his hands on his hips.

"And yet I just did." Cat said. "Take me to her."

"Even if she was here, why would I take some from the media and the woman who terrorised her for two years to see her?" J'onn asked.

"CatCo didn't publish those pictures." Cat reminded him before going on. "I did not terrorise her, I helped her grow. I know her better than she knows herself. And I know that if Kara was okay she would be out there providing hope. She isn't. So either she is dead or not okay. We all know I can help if it is the latter." Cat said before seeing Alex and saying.

"You know I am right."

"We've all tried to get through to her. We've all failed." Alex said. "If there is any chance she can help Kara we have to let her."

-00-

"Kara?" Cat said entering the room. Getting no response she walked up to the bed where her former assistant was lying in the fetal position. As she reached the bed she called out again, this time she gently touched Kara's shoulder. The second her hand made contact Kara flinched and tucked herself into a tighter ball. Quickly removing her hand Cat walked to the other side of the bed so she could look at Kara.

"Kara, look at me." Cat said. The voice and the tone causing Kara to open her eyes.

"Ms Grant?" Kara asked suddenly becoming aware of the extra presence in the room. For a moment she looked at her in disbelief before scrambling off her bed and saying. "No. This doesn't make sense. You can't be here. They don't know about you. If they don't know why would they put you here?"

"Kara!" Cat said more firmly than she had intended. But the tone had the desired effect and Kara looked at Cat.

"You're here? You're real?" She asked confused.

"Yes."

"Why?" Kara asked unable to accept Cat was in front of her.

"Why am I real or why am I here?" Cat asked.

"Both?" Kara asked sounding unsure.

"You are my protege who is clearly in need of support." Cat said.

"Is this real?" Kara asked.

"You have reason to doubt it?"

"Yes." Kara said sadly wrapping her arms round her body. "It doesn't make sense."

"Why?" Cat asked but Kara was already getting lost in her thoughts again.

"They were all connected to the DEO. You're not. Why would they add you? I can't lose anyone else."

"Kara." Cat said gently placing a hand on her arm. The contact causing Kara's head to whip up as she asked.

"You're real?"

"I am." Cat said. "Why do you doubt it?"

"They did something. Made me see things. Alex died. J'onn died. Eliza, Maggie, Winn. They all died over and over. No matter what I did. It was always the same. I escaped. Got back to the DEO and then they died. I couldn't help. Couldn't stop it." Kara said losing herself to her own dark thoughts.

"It wasn't real." Cat said loudly, trying to regain Kara's focus

"It felt real. Just like this. It could be starting again. But you're here. Why are you here? You don't know. So why would you be here? If you're here, you know." Kara said as her mind tried to make sense of what was happening.

"That you are Supergirl? Yes."

"How?"

"I made a living as an investigative journalist." Cat said. "I've known for awhile. I had hoped you would tell me. But the current situation meant I had to take a different course."

"You never said." Kara said trying to figure out if she was in the real world. "I didn't know, so how would they know? Why would they put you in here? It doesn't make sense. How do they even know about you?"

"What happened Kara?"

"I can't go through this again." Kara said backing away from Cat.

"Kara, if you don't know what is real, start with something you do know." Cat suggested.

"I can't lose anyone else. Not any more." Kara said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Cat said. "Tell me what happened. Start at the beginning."

"When I left Krypton, my pod was caught in an explosion and I became trapped in the Phantom Zone. Eventually I broke free, but it wasn't just me who escaped. A prison called Fort Rozz escaped as well. That also crashed to Earth." Kara started seemingly taking Cat's suggestion to start at the beginning a little to far. When she stopped talking Cat tried to keep her focused on events Kara had wanted to talk about so she guessed.

"That's how Non came to be on Earth?"

"Yes. Not all the prisoners joined forces with Non. Some are still on Earth. And most of them hate me."

"Why?"

"My mother sentenced most of them. They can't take out their anger on her, I'm the next best thing."

"That's who took you? Former prisoners?"

"Yes."

"What did they do?"

"Does it matter? There's not a scratch on me." Kara said looking round the room as if expecting to see some sign that this was all a dream.

"Only because your body heals quickly." Cat said. "Anyone can see you are hurting. You need to talk. It doesn't have to be to me. Your sister is worried about you."

"She's alive?" Kara asked hope and uncertainty in her voice as Cat's words contradicted the reality she had been living.

"Yes." Cat said. "She's alive. Whatever they did was a lie."

"No. It was so real." Kara said.

"Why don't we go see her?" Cat asked. The suggestion causing Kaa to back away.

"No. That's how it starts. I leave the infirmary. I go to the control room. There's the attack. Alex dies, J'onn dies, Maggie, Eliza, Winn. All die. No matter what I do they die. Every time. I can't do anything. I fail again. I let Alex down again. I have cost her everything. But I deserve it."

"What are you talking about?" Cat asked.

"Before I arrived she was the star of the family. She was so gifted. But then Kal asked the Danvers to look after me and they took me in. From that point onwards everything changed for Alex. Her whole childhood was spent lying and trying to stop others finding out who I was. Any attention on the family would have been bad so she could no longer be a star. Despite everything she did to hide my identity I couldn't resist flying. It felt so liberating and I wanted Alex to feel it too. So I persuaded her to let me take her out. I was so stupid. When we got back Alex got into so much trouble for it and then they came for Jeremiah." Kara said jumping away from her time in captivity. Not sure what was best Cat just encouraged her to talk and asked.

"They?"

"The DEO. They came for me, but Jeremiah offered himself instead. Less than a year later he was dead, at least we thought he was dead. Despite that though Alex still protected me. It cost her so much, she even gave up a career so she could work for the DEO to protect me."

"That is what family does." Cat said.

"We found out Jeremiah was still alive and being held at Cadmus. The last few weeks have been false lead after false lead. Then when there is something more tangible and Alex needed me I chose not to help. I betrayed her and now I have failed her." Kara said as she slid down the wall and sat on the ground.

"You haven't failed her." Cat said.

"She's dead because of me."

"She's alive. What you went through, what you saw, it wasn't real." Cat said as she sat next to Kara.

"Not real." Kara said quietly before recalling. "One of the aliens who was holding me was a telepath. He could get inside my head and make me see things. It was like the Black Mercy, I mean it wasn't as I wasn't on Krypton, but everything seemed so real. But at least the Black Mercy was good fake real."

Cat had no idea what Kara was talking about, but knew it was important for Kara to speak so remained silent.

"I saw Alex die. I saw J'onn die. Everyone died. It was so real. Then I woke up and it started again."

"Everyone is alive." Cat assured her as she squeezed Kara's hand.

"What if they're not? What if you're not. What if you die? It was so real."

"Kara, look at me." Cat said forcibly enough that Kara lifted her head.

"I promise you that I and Alex and the rest of your family are alive. You have to have faith. Everyone needs hope." Cat said. "Normally it is you that provide it. Now it is time for us to repay that debt. Talk to Alex."

"No. I can't. I'm not strong enough to see her die again." Kara said pulling her knees to her chest.

"Kara, I can't begin to imagine what you have been through. But if you hide in here afraid of what may happen you will lose the ones you love." Cat pressed when Kara didn't respond she pressed. "You said it always happened in the same way? Let me take you out of here and show you there is another way. That this is real."

-00-

"Winn, clear everyone out of the control room. I want a clear path from the lamp room to it." J'onn radioed as he stood next to Alex and Eliza in the observation room watching the scene unfold.

"On it." Winn radioed back, clearly confused by the order.

"We'll help her through this" J'onn said looking at Alex and Eliza.

"What if we can't? She has been living through hell." Alex said despondently. "And she said she deserved it."

"Right now we need to make sure she knows this is the real world and she is free of what they have made her go through. Once we are through that we can knock some sense into her." Eliza said as she stood with an arm wrapped round Alex.

"We still don't know what happened to her physically." Alex reminded her, still disturbed by the image that had greeted her when they found Kara.

"One problem at a time. We'll make sure she knows this is real, then we'll work through everything else. Let's go wait near the control room." J'onn said. "I want to ensure there are no surprises."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you ready?" Cat asked.

"No." Kara said the fear in her eyes obvious.

"Kara, this is real. Nothing bad is going to happen when you get to the control room." Cat said. "I will be with you every step of the way. You can tale as long as you want, but you are going to the control room and you are going to see your family are alive and well." Her tone strong enough to ensure Kara knew it wasn't a suggestion.

Hesitantly Kara got to her feet and walked to the door of the infirmary. But as she reached it she paused.

"Would you like me to go first?" Cat offered, her tone gentler than it had been a few moments before.

"No." Kara said shaking her head. "It might not be safe." She then drew a deep breath and opened the door before finally stepping out the room. Carefully she looked around expecting something to happen. When it didn't she slowly walked down the corridor, Cat by her side.

As Kara entered the control room with Cat, sweat was beading on her forehead as she waited for the inevitable onslaught to begin. When there was no explosion and no signs of armed aliens jumping out she looked round the room, trying to locate the danger.

"What happens now?" Cat asked.

"An explosion on the right." Kara said looking at a console. When there was no hint of an explosion Cat asked.

"What else?"

"Armed aliens storm in and shoot everyone." Kara said wrapping her arms round her torso waiting for what she thought was the inevitable.

"Then what?" Cat prompted again.

"Death. Everyone died. Bodies everywhere." Kara said seeing the images as if they were right in front of her.

"There's no aliens and no one has died." Cat said reassuringly before asking. "After it happened did you ever leave the control room?"

"No."

"Then lets move over there. Over to the balcony." Cat suggested.

Nodding Kara walked up the steps to the balcony before stepping outside. Eventually she turned round and saw Cat watching her and asked.

"You're still here?"

"Of course. I said I would be. Are you ready to see your family?"

"I'm scared."

"There is nothing to be scared about. I will be right here with you." Cat said. "And no one is going to hurt them." Cat added. When Kara nodded Cat stepped off the balcony and back inside the main building. Assuming Kara's family were watching everything she called.

"She's ready to see you."

She then stepped back out onto the balcony where Kara was looking round, fear in her eyes.

"You have nothing to be scared of." Cat said moments before Eliza stepped onto the balcony and gently called.

"Kara."

"You're alive?" Kara asked, her voice shaky.

Eliza's only response was to stride towards Kara and engulf her in a hug whilst Cat slipped away.

"Oh Sweetie." Eliza finally said as she continued to fiercely hug Kara. "It's okay. We're all okay and you are going to be okay."

"Alex, J'onn, Maggie, Winn?" Kara asked.

"They're all fine." Eliza said reluctantly releasing her hold on Kara and stepping away so she could see J'onn and Alex waiting a few steps back.

With the path clear J'onn stepped up to Kara and hugged her, whispering.

"I'm proud of you for holding on." He then pulled away and stepped back into the main building with Eliza allowing Alex to approach her sister.

"You're really here?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Alex said, trying to smile.

"I thought you were dead." Kara said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Not dead." Alex assured her as she hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Kara said.

"You're what?" Alex asked confused.

"I'm sorry I let you down."

"Kara, you have never let me down. I on the other hand failed you. I didn't even look for you." Alex pointed out.

"Why would you? You though I was with Barry." Kara reasoned before pulling away slightly to take in Alex's bruised face. "I'm sorry you got hurt." Kara said guiltily looking at Alex's bandages and bruises.

"Kara my injuries are nothing compared to what you went through. Just because yours have healed now doesn't mean they didn't happen."

"But you were hurt because of me."

"No I wasn't. I got hurt because of some former Fort Rozz prisoners and Cadmus. Not because of you."

"You were looking for me." Kara pointed out.

"Do you blame your mother for what happened to you?"

"No."

"Then why do think I would blame you?" Alex asked.

"Because I deserve it."

"Listen to me Kara, you are not to blame and you do not deserve anything that has happened to you." When Kara didn't respond Alex asked. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" When Kara shook her head Alex pulled her in for another hug and said. "Okay, but when you are ready I'm here for you."

-00-

"Thank you." Eliza said to Cat as the two watched the sisters from a distance.

"I just made her see sense. Getting people to see sense is what I do." Cat said dismissing the gratitude. "It's not like I don't a have an invested interest in Supergirl either. Having launched her it would reflect badly on me if she didn't come back."

"Do you never get tired of it?" Eliza asked confusing Cat.

"Tired of what?"

"The cold, uncaring, baby eating persona you foster. The persona completely at odds to the one Kara describes."

"We all have personas. Mine makes me millions." Cat shrugged. "Now if you'll excuse me I have an empire to run."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	20. Chapter 20

"Kara, you are safe here. We're all safe here." Alex said noticing Kara looking at the door of the lamp room as if she was expecting it to burst open.

"What if we not?" Kara asked, fear in her eyes. "What if he changed what he makes me see? What if they really do attack?"

"The DEO can suffer from two types of attack. One an eternal one. But we have beefed up the defences and Winn is monitoring everything. The second type is internal from prisoners escaping. But J'onn is so convinced I am going to murder the aliens that this to you he has put confinement under lockdown." Alex explained. "So we are all safe. Okay?"

"Okay." Kara said before asking. "Where's Maggie?"

"At work."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Kara pressed still haunted by the image of seeing Maggie die.

"I am."

"Then why haven't I seen her?"

"She wanted to give us space." Alex said. "It was actually thanks to Maggie we found you."

"Really? I'll thank her when she gets back. When is she getting back?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?" Kara asked. Noticing Alex pull a face she pressed. "What happened?"

"We had a minor disagreement." Alex explained.

"About and since when?"

"After we found you I wasn't taking it so well and I said some things I probably shouldn't have. I've not seen Maggie since."

"Alex, no! Why are you still here? You should be out talking to Maggie." Kara said suddenly focused on the here and now.

"Until you are fully recovered you are my focus." Alex said.

"But-"

"No buts. You are too important." Alex said. "When I think you are better I will see Maggie. So what do you want to do?"

"Actually I think I'll just sleep." Kara said. "And I wouldn't mind some time alone to process."

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"I am." Kara said hugging Alex. Seeing Alex was not taken with the idea she added. "Please."

"Fine but I am checking on you in two hours."

-00-

"Alex? Where's Kara?" Eliza asked as she entered her eldest daughter's lab and saw her sitting looking miserable.

"Getting some sleep. She said she needed time alone" Alex explained. "I don't know how to help, so I agreed but said I'd check on her in a couple of hours."

"And you?" Eliza asked.

"What about me?"

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I didn't feel like sleeping and J'onn has locked me out of the holding cell area so I can't do what I really want to do right now. So I thought I would try to do something useful." Alex explained.

"What happened wasn't your fault." Eliza said as she approached Alex.

"Yes it is. I am meant to look after her, but I didn't even notice she was missing. The worse part is it was the third time in under a year she has been kidnapped and for two of them I didn't notice. All those times you told me I needed to be a better sister, I didn't listen. You were right, I'm not good enough."

"Alex listen to me." Eliza said as she hugged Alex. "I know I was hard on you, harder than I should have been, but I only ever wanted what was best for you. I wanted you to have a better life than me, To be better than me and well parenting is hard. And I made mistakes. But despite my mistakes you are so much better than me. I am so proud of you. You have been a fantastic sister to Kara and Kara believes that. You can't blame yourself. If you do it will just make Kara feel guilty."

"Are you trying to guilt me into not feeling guilty?" Alex asked.

"Maybe. Is it working?" Eliza asked pulling away.

"Sorry to interrupt." Winn said rushing into the lab. "But we may have a small problem with Kara."

-00-

"Sawyer. Visitor." The desk sergeant bellowed as Maggie jogged down the stairs. Looking over to the sergeant she followed the direction of his point and saw an unexpected figure.

"Kara? Are you okay?" She asked hurrying over to her.

"I will be."

"You sure? You look kind of, I don't know, not okay." Maggie said concerned.

"I just need time. But I'll be okay. Right now I'm just happy you're alive. Can I hug you?"

"Um, sure?" Maggie said sounding unsure. But Kara ignored Maggie's doubt and engulfed her in a fierce hug and said.

"So happy you're alive."

"I wasn't the one imprisoned and tortured." Maggie said, unsure why Kara thought she should be dead. In response Kara just hugged her tighter.

"You sure you're okay?" Maggie asked.

"I will be." Kara said.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" Maggie asked when Kara finally pulled away.

"Can we talk?" Kara asked.

"Sure. Why don't we get a coffee." Maggie said aware of how many people were watching.

-00-

When they reached a small coffee shop Maggie brought some coffees and a bun for Kara before heading to the table and putting items down.

"Thanks." Kara said as she started to play with the bun.

"Not hungry?" Maggie asked concerned.

"Not had much of an appetite recently." Kara shrugged before looking at Maggie and saying. "Sorry."

"For what? Not giving yourself diabetes?" Maggie asked. "We've got as long as you need so just take your time and eat or don't eat. Whatever works."

"Thanks." Kara said before finally adding. "You make Alex not only happy, but whole. Since you've been in her life she has had a light about her."

Confused Maggie just nodded and let Kara speak. "I have tried so hard to make Alex happy, to repay her for everything she has done. But I will never be able to make her happy like you can. And I know that Alex can be a little stubborn and hot headed at times and she speaks without thinking. But it is because she cares so much. And I know what she said wasn't clever, but her whole life has been about protecting me and you were in the wrong place at the wrong time and took the brunt of her frustrations. But if it hadn't been for me she would have never said that and I could never forgive myself if I cost Alex her happiness. Please don't blame her for what she said. She needs you. Please don't give up on her, please forgive her."

"We've not broken up." Maggie said. "Wait does Alex think we've broken up?"

"Yes? No? I don't know. I kinda assumed she did. I mean she said she treated you really badly and you'd left."

"I gave her space. She needed to focus on you." Maggie said. "Plus she was likely to say something she'd regret." Maggie added before asking. "Does Alex know you are here?"

"No."

"Where does she think you are?"

"In the lamp room at the DEO." Kara confessed.

"What is it with you two escaping infirmaries?" Maggie huffed. "Let's get you back there before she kills both of us."

-00-

"Kara? Where have you been?" Alex asked engulfing her sister in a hug as Kara and Maggie entered the DEO.

"I wanted to talk to Maggie."

"You didn't have to leave the DEO to do that." Alex pointed out.

"Kara!" Eliza exclaimed as she saw her youngest. "What were you thinking?" She went on as she hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kara said returning the hug. Noticing Maggie and Alex weren't talking to each other she said. "But I'm a little tired so I may go to the lamp room. Will you come with me?"

"Of course." Eliza said.

"Do you want me to come?" Alex asked concerned.

"No. I'll be fine. Look after Maggie, she did bring me back." Kara said walking off with Eliza leaving Maggie and Alex alone.

"The S on her uniform so doesn't stand for subtle." Maggie commented.

"It's not an S." Alex corrected before asking. "Where did you find her?"

"She found me. She came to the precinct." Maggie said.

"I should probably explain." Alex said leading Maggie into her lab. "When she was being held prisoner some telepath got into her head and made her keep reliving us dying. Part of her is still terrified we are dead and part is terrified she is still stuck in his manipulation and we are going to die."

"That would explain the hug." Maggie said.

"I think she just needs to see people, alive."

"Probably, but that's not why she came by."

"It wasn't?" Alex asked confused.

"No. She wanted to fix us. She thought you thought we'd broken up." Maggie said. When Alex didn't immediately respond Maggie asked. "Do you?"

"I don't know. I mean I kind of lashed out and then you disappeared."

"Kara needed you, needs you. I get that." Maggie said. "I left because I didn't want you to feel like you had to split your time. And if we'd broken up why would I be texting you?"

"You were texting?" Alex asked before confessing as she pulled a smashed block from one of her drawers. "I may have lost my temper and killed my phone."

"The aliens who hurt Kara still breathing?" Maggie asked looking at the electronic wreckage.

"Yes. J'onn won't let me near them."

"Wise Martian." Maggie said.

"I'm sorry I lashed out." Alex went on. "You didn't deserve it, especially as you were the one who found Kara."

"You were upset and I get that and although you need to work on your delivery you may have had a point. We don't live in a perfect world and you do have to make decisions that I don't have to. While I still believe you all use your power a little too freely maybe there are times you need it. At least until there is proper process in place."

"So we're okay?" Alex asked.

"We're fine. How are you you? No holding back."

"A mess." Alex confessed. "I just feel so helpless."

"That is one thing you'll never be." Maggie said hugging her.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	21. Chapter 21

"You don't have to stay here." Kara said the next evening as she sat on the couch sandwiched between Alex and Eliza.

"We know. But we want to be here." Eliza said. "What do you want me to make you for dinner?"

"Actually I'm not really hungry, so just go for something you like." Kara said. Aware of the concerned glances that Alex and Eliza were sharing she added. "I'm fine, really."

"You're not eating," Alex pointed out.

"It's not like I have burnt any energy recently." Kara shrugged. Seeing the doubtful look Alex was giving her she added. "Really. I'm fine."

"So does that mean you are ready to talk about what happened?" Alex asked.

"Nothing to talk about. They took me, messed with my mind, then you rescued me." Kara summarised. "I just want to move on."

"Ignoring what happened won't make it hurt less." Eliza said.

"You really think I don't know that by now?" Kara asked her tone slightly snappy, causing her to immediately apologise. "Sorry, I just don't want to talk about it. I need a break from it."

"Okay." Eliza said. "So what do you want to do then?"

"I think I'm just going to go to bed." Kara replied. "I'm kind of tired."

"Do you want to head back to the lamps?" Alex asked.

"No. I want to stay here." Kara replied wanting to be as far from the DEO and her memories of it as possible. "But you should go. Go be with Maggie."

"Not happening." Alex said. "We're not leaving you alone. If you don't want to talk that's okay but you are not staying here by yourself."

"I know you think you are helping but there's no need."

"You are in the minority with that opinion." Alex said.

"Fine. Have it your way." Kara said hugging Eliza and then Alex goodnight.

Once Kara had disappeared Eliza said.

"Looks like it is just you helping me with dinner."

-00-

Once the dinner was in the oven, Alex took out her phone and typed a message to Eliza, not wanting to speak out loud with Kara in the next room.

 _I'm worried about her. She is burying her head in the sand. -_ Alex wrote.

 _We've both set her a bad example on how to deal with personal issues. If we push too hard she will withdraw completely._ \- Eliza typed before handing the phone back to Alex.

 _So what do we do?_ \- Alex wrote handing the phone back to her mother.

 _Just keep gently pushing. She'll come round, she always does. But you are not alone. We are all helping her_ \- Eliza said passing the phone back.

 _I know. How are you doing?_ \- Alex typed aware of how tired her mother was looking.

 _Me?_ \- Eliza typed back.

 _You are spending all your time looking after Kara and me. Who's looking after you?_ \- Alex asked.

 _I'm your mother. It's my job to look after you_. - Eliza reminded her, whilst not answering the question.

 _Doesn't mean I'm not there for you._ \- Alex wrote as she looked at her mother.

 _I know_. - Eliza replied before hugging Alex. The moment broken by whimpering coming from Kara's bedroom. Alex immediately released her mother and limped to Kara who was gripped by a nightmare. As gently as she could she woke her sister who suddenly sat up, dripping in sweat and panting.

"It's okay." Alex wrapping her arms round Kara. "It was a nightmare. You're home. You're safe."

"Alex?" She asked with a shaky voice as tears ran down her face.

"It's okay. You're safe." Alex said tightly holding onto her.

"You're alive?" Kara asked clinging to Alex.

"We're all okay." Alex said as she held Kara who eventually said.

"Sorry."

"It was a nightmare." Alex pointed out.

"I just wish I could forget." Kara said sadly.

"Forgetting is overrated. Really overrated." Alex said recalling her recent experience. "As bad as the memories are you will become stronger because of them."

"But I'm not strong like you." Kara said.

"Kara, that's not true. Powers or not you are the girl of steel. And my strength, I get that from you." Alex said as Eliza came and sat on the bed with them adding, as she wrapped her arms round the pair of them.

"We all get our strength from each other."

"I was so scared. I wasn't strong enough." Kara said after a few minutes.

"There is nothing wrong with being scared. It's normal." Alex said.

"I'm meant to be better than that." Kara said.

"Better than what?" Eliza asked. "You are not robot. You have feelings. Feelings that you use to help and inspire people."

"Sometimes I wish I was a robot." Kara quietly confessed. "Then I wouldn't feel like this."

Not sure what to say Alex and Eliza just hugged her harder. When the kitchen timer suddenly rang Kara immediately flinched before looking round for danger. As Eliza hurried to silence it Alex said.

"Easy. That's just the kitchen timer." When Eliza had finally silence the timer Alex said. "See. Nothing to worry about,"

"Do you want dinner?" Eliza asked returning to the room.

"No. I should get back to sleep. I have an early start tomorrow." Kara replied.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to work." Kara explained.

"No way. Absolutely not." Alex said.

"I'm fine. Besides I didn't mean at the DEO, I meant at CatCo. I want to go back to being normal, well me normal."

"You're not recovered yet." Eliza said.

"I'm fine." Kara argued.

"You just woke up screaming." Alex reminded her.

"It was just a nightmare."

"You won't talk about what happened." Alex went on.

"It's in the past. I'm moving on. Besides I'm fine. Unlike you I don't have a single scratch or bruise."

"Kara I saw you in the cave." Alex stated.

"Those wounds healed."

"Only on the surface." Alex countered.

"I'll be fine at CatCo." Kara said. "I need this."

"Is it what you really want?" Eliza asked.

"It is."

"Okay then." Eliza agreed to Alex's disgust.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ms Grant." Kara said as she entered her office.

"Kara? Sit." Cat instructed. "I'm surprised to see you I would have thought your sister would have locked you up in a misguided attempt to keep you safe."

"She threatened to do that, along with inserting a tracker into me so she can follow my every move. She's definitely not happy that I am here. But Eliza helped me persuade her I need some normalcy back."

"Is the shady looking person standing over there part of the new normal?" Cat asked pointing to a man hovering near Eve's desk.

"I'm sorry." Kara said. "I can't believe she put a tail on me, can you give me a minute?" She asked standing.

"No. Sit down." Cat said before picking up her phone. When the call was answered Cat instructed. "Send the goon in." Hanging up she looked out of the office as Eve talked to the DEO agent who reluctantly entered the office.

"Shut the door." Cat instructed. Once the door was shut she asked. "Who are you and don't lie."

"Um," He said looking at Kara who said.

"Tell her."

"Agent Smith."

"That is actually his name." Kara jumped in as she saw the disbelief in Cat's eyes.

"Well Agent Smith, who gave you permission to be here?"

"Permission?" He asked.

"Yes. Permission. Hurry up, I don't have all day." When he looked confused at the question Cat went on. "Seeing comprehension is beyond you, perhaps you can take a message to Agent Danvers? Tell her CatCo is off limits. Unless she wants CatCo to write an article about the DEO. Off you go."

"But-"

"But nothing. This is private property. Go."

Cat waited for him to go before she looked at Kara and said. "Your sister seems to have a different view of normal. So I have to ask, are you ready to be back?" Cat asked carefully looking at her.

"Honestly? I hope so. I hope that by leading a normal life things will feel okay again."

"Well no one expects you to just flip a switch and recover." Cat said. "You need time to get over what happened. And you need to accept the help you need." She then leaned back and asked. "Have you talked to anyone about what happened when you were there?"

"I talked to you."

"We both know what you told me was only part of the story." Cat said before asking. "Did you know images of your time in captivity were leaked?"

"Images? What images?" Kara asked confused. For a moment Cat didn't say anything, but eventually she picked up her tablet and passed it to Kara who paled as she saw herself, as Supergirl, chained and broken.

"Who else have seen these?" Kara asked.

"Probably most of the world. The MKF Network ran them and it went viral. While the images mean the City aren't expecting to see Supergirl anytime soon they do show a lot more went on than just the mental torture you told me about."

"I'm fine. I don't have a scratch on me." Kara reminded Cat.

"Kara, you are probably both the unluckiest and luckiest person on this planet. You have gone through so much, lost everything. But you came through it with hope and optimism and gained a loving and supportive family. Let them help you."

-00-

"Kara? Are you okay?" Lena asked jumping up from behind her desk and hugging her.

"I'm fine."

"What happened? Was it my mother?" She asked pulling away and looking for signs of damage.

"Your mother?" Kara asked confused. "Why would you think your mother was involved?"

"Your sister came round and said you were missing and that you had been working on a Cadmus story."

"It wasn't your mother." Kara said.

"So you were taken?" Lena asked immediately picking up that Kara hadn't denied being missing.

"I was."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm...getting there." Kara said. "I know you are busy, but can we have lunch?"

"Of course. Just give me two minutes to clear my schedule."

-00-

As Kara entered her apartment later that evening Eliza hugged her and asked. "How was work?"

"It was good. It was nice being back."

"I came to find you at lunch, but you weren't there." Alex said.

"No, I went to see Lena. I'm surprised you didn't know that." Kara said giving a pointed look at her sister.

"You make it sound like Alex is stalking you." Eliza said. The comment causing Maggie to pull a face as Kara explained.

"She did. Unless you have a different take on Agent Smith."

"Who is Agent Smith?" Eliza asked.

"The DEO agent Alex sent to watch me. The DEO agent who was thrown out by Cat."

"Alex, you agreed you'd give Kara space." Eliza said.

"And I did. But I also promised to protect her."Alex said before looking at Kara and asking. "How did you even get out of CatCo at lunch without Hopkins seeing you?"

"I knew there were more of them. But I'm not telling you or you would look for it tomorrow." Kara responded.

"How was Lena?" Eliza asked trying to change the subject.

"She was fine. Better when I told her that her mother had nothing to do with me disappearing."

"Yeah about that." Alex started to say.

"It's okay. Lena told me. Thank you for asking her nicely."

-00-

As they sat the table eating and tiredness caught up with Kara she started to lose herself in thought. Recalling the image of everyone dying she felt her heart rate increase and tried to force herself to focus on the here and now. Sitting opposite her Maggie immediately picked up something was wrong and gently asked.

"Everything okay Kara?"

The question enough to help Kara back to the present and she forced a smile before saying. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, just tired I guess."

"Perhaps you should spend tonight under the lamps." Alex said concerned. But the suggestion only causing Kara to get more stressed out.

"No. I'm fine. I just need a good night's sleep." Kara said trying to avoid eye contact with everyone in the hope they wouldn't see how scared she was.

"I don't know." Alex pressed not used to seeing her sister to devoid of energy.

"I'm fine." Kara said forcibly not wanting to be backed into a corner. Sitting opposite her Maggie could see how scared Kara was looking and said.

"To be fair to Kara that bed in the lamp room looks really uncomfortable."

"It so is." Kara said forcing another smile. "And boring."

"Surely you guys can spare a bit of your huge budget to build a comfortable bed?" Maggie asked Alex. "And can't Winn wire up an entertainment system in there?"

"I don't think we want to encourage Kara to spend more time than necessary in there." Eliza said.

-00-

Once dinner was over Alex once again tried to persuade Kara to spend the night in the lamp room only for Kara to once again turn down the offer whilst becoming stand offish.

"I'm just worried about you." Alex said.

"I know. But the lamps aren't going to help." Kara countered.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm fine." Kara said before looking at Maggie and asking "Please take her home."

"Sure thing little Danvers." Maggie said just before Alex reluctantly hugged Kara goodnight.

"Call me if you need anything." Alex whispered before finally leaving with Maggie.

"She's just worried about you." Eliza said as the door shut.

"I know But I'm okay. I just want to go back to normal." Kara said before noticing that Eliza wasn't leaving. "You're staying here?" Kara asked.

"Of course I am." Eliza said. "Don't worry I won't interrogate you. But I will be here for you any time you want to talk."

"Thank you." Kara said hugging her foster mother. "But I'll be fine."

"Good. But I am still staying." Eliza responded.

-00-

Kara lay in bed trying to force herself into staying awake, afraid of what nightmares would haunt her dreams. Hearing Eliza approach she shut her eyes and lay still not wanting her foster mother to know she was still awake.

"You know you have never managed to fool me into believing you are asleep when you're not?" Eliza said as she sat on the bed next to Kara. "The question is, can you not sleep or don't you want to sleep?" Still not getting a response she lay next to Kara and hugged her until eventually Kara whispered.

"I'm scared."

"I know Sweetie." Eliza said holding her tighter. When she felt the telltale signs of Kara's body tremble as she cried she added. "It's going to be okay. And whenever you're ready to talk we're all here for you."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Thanks to DtownGurl4488 for the character addition in this chapter.

* * *

"Kal? What are you doing here?" Kara asked confused when she saw her cousin outside her door.

"Visiting my favourite cousin." He smiled before hugging her. "I'm sorry I couldn't come by sooner."

"You didn't have to come at all and you've kind of had your hands full." Kara said. "But I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." He said before finally releasing her and asking. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." She said causing him to give a wry smile. "What?" She asked confused.

"Sorry, it's just that Jimmy told me that is the answer you'd give. How are you really doing?"

"I'm getting there." She replied not wanting to confess to weaknesses in front of her cousin. "So not that I am not happy to see you, but why are you really here?" She asked leading him into her lounge.

"To check up on you. But also I have a proposition." Clark said.

"What type of proposition?" Kara asked.

"Well, I know I haven't always been there for you the way I should. I really thought sending you to the Danvers was the best option for you. But I still feel guilty for sending you away. I've learned from that. So would you like to come and stay with Lois and me in Metropolis for a while?" He asked. "You could teach me more about Krypton and I could teach you how to cook."

"I appreciate the offer, but no. I want to spend time with Alex." Kara said.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but from what Jimmy said, you aren't exactly spending time with Alex." Clark said.

"I'm trying not to get in the way. Or be a burden."

"Alex doesn't think you are a burden." Clark said squeezing Kara's hand.

"Well she should. But regardless we still have things to work through. And we need to find Jeremiah. So I can't just run off."

"Well it's an open invitation." Clark smiled.

"I appreciate that, I really do." Kara said before noticing Clark look troubled. Mistaking the cause she said. "It's not that I don't want to spend time with you. It's just I need to be here."

"I know." Clark said.

"Then why the frown?" She asked.

"I don't understand. Why didn't they go for me instead? Clark asked.

"Maybe they didn't think you had a strong enough connection to my mother." Kara said.

"I'm still part of the house of El." Clark reminded her.

"I know. But you weren't even born when they were sentenced to Fort Rozz. I was. They knew I was her daughter. Who knows how long they have been planning their revenge. If they started in Fort Rozz it would have been impossible for you to feature in their plans. Even when they saw you wearing the family crest they still didn't know how you were connected to my mother. Or maybe they just thought I was an easier target because I'm a girl."

"In which case they are part of a very small minority on this planet who haven't seen one of the many thousands of YouTube videos showing you put me in my place during the Daxamite invasion." He said before turning solemn and adding. "I wish I had been their target."

"Why?"

"To save you going through what they did."

"My job is to protect you baby cousin." Kara reminded him as the door opened and Eliza walked in with some groceries.

Heading straight to the kitchen and not seeing either Clark or Kara, Eliza remained oblivious to their presence until she had put the bag down and heard Clark greet.

"Hello Eliza." He smiled.

"Clark!" She exclaimed before hugging him.

"How are you?" He questioned.

"I'm fine. Thank you. And you?"

"Pretty good."

"Are you staying?"

"I need to get back to Metropolis." Clark said.

"So soon? Can't you stay for dinner?"

"I could manage dinner."

"Good." Eliza smiled before looking at Kara and asking. "Sweetie could you go to the shops and buy some more chicken breasts?"

"Sure." Kara replied. "But you could have just asked me to leave so you could talk to Kal about me." She pointed out as she walked out of the apartment.

"That seemed a little un-Kara like." Clark commented. "I assume she is less fine than she insists"

"Fine is definitely not the word I would use. She hasn't been sleeping, but as much as I hope her snappiness is related to sleep deprivation, I think it runs far deeper. But she is refusing to talk. Did she say anything to you?"

"Not really. Just that she was fine. I asked her to come and stay with me for awhile."

"What did she say?" Eliza asked worried about how Alex would react.

"That she wanted to stay here and make things right with Alex."

-00-

"Hey, you okay?" Maggie asked when she returned home that evening and saw Alex nursing a whiskey.

"No."

"Kara?" Maggie guessed.

"She's getting more distant. More un-Kara like. And she's ignoring Cat's advice."

"Which you know how?"

"I went to see her. She told Kara she needed to talk to her family about what happened. Only she hasn't. We even manged to get her cousin to come over tonight, but she apparently just said he was fine. Everyone can see she's not. She's distant and snappy and won't go near the DEO. She's not okay. I've never seen her like this. I mean she barely eats. But she refuses to talk. I really don't know how to help her." Alex said reaching out to the the bottle of whiskey.

"Unfortunately for everyone she is like every other Danvers out there. Stubborn" Maggie said, removing the bottle from Alex's reach, before adding. "But you are more stubborn, so you'll wear her down."

"What if I can't?"

"I am pretty sure there is no problem you can't overcome." Maggie said hugging her.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	24. Chapter 24

"You okay?" Eliza asked when she saw Alex sitting in her lab staring out into space.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Alex asked confused.

"J'onn asked me to look at something. I thought I'd check up on you while I was here." Eliza explained before repeating. "Are you okay?"

"No. This is all my fault. If I hadn't lost it with Kara she would never have left and she wouldn't have been taken, or if she was we would have known about it and found her quicker. But I did say what I said and now she won't even talk properly about what happened. I just feel if I had been a better sister then Kara would let me be a better sister now. I think my actions on that day ruined our relationship."

"I don't think you have." Eliza said walking up to Alex and standing in front of her. I think Kara's reluctance to open up is because she wants to protect you."

"I think that is optimistic." Alex said.

"Did you know that Clark asked her to go back to Metropolis with him?"

"Is she going?" Alex asked looking at her mother.

"No. She said she wanted to stay with you." Eliza explained.

"Really?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Really." Eliza said. "You and Kara both want to protect each other. Sometimes you both take it to extremes or manage to do the wrong thing for the right reason."

"So how do I help her? Because your give her space approach sucks."

"I don't know. I am running out of ideas." Eliza confessed.

-00-

"Hey Kara." Maggie smiled as she walked up to Kara's desk at CatCo.

"Maggie? Hey. What are you doing here? Did Alex send you?"

"No. She doesn't know I'm here. Unless her black ops team have reported me. Can we go talk? James said it was you lunch break." Maggie asked whilst trying to pre-empt any excuses Kara may offer.

"Um sure." Kara said.

"Good. I brought food, so maybe we could eat it in the park."

"Sure." Kara said standing and following Maggie over to the elevator bank. As they arrived Kara suddenly panicked and asked. "Is Alex okay?"

"She's fine." Maggie said stepping into the elevator. As it started to descend Maggie added. "But I'm sorry you think I would only want to see you because either Alex sent me or because Alex was hurt."

"Sorry." Kara apologised.

"That wasn't a criticism of you." Maggie said as they stepped out of the elevator. "It just shows we need to spend more time together. Preferably not because your sister has got into trouble. But that kinda ties into what I wanted to talk about." Maggie added as they walked down the street.

"What's that?"

"Before I ask. I need you to promise to tell me the truth. I won't be offended whatever the answer."

"Okay." Kara said getting confused.

"Do you not like me?" Maggie asked causing Kara to come to an abrupt stop and ask.

"What? Of course I like you. Why would you think I didn't?"

"Because it feels like you are trying to avoid spending time with me. And that means you are avoiding spending time with Alex."

"I like you." Kara said as she started walking again.

"But you are avoiding me?" Maggie pressed as she caught up with her. "Remember you promised me the truth"

"No, yes, but not like that. I mean I'm not avoiding you, but I guess it would look like that. But not because I don't like you." Kara rambled as they entered the park.

"Want to try that again?" Maggie asked as they sat on the bench.

"I just want Alex to be happy. I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden." Maggie said offering Kara some of the food she had brought.

"Yes I am. I have cost Alex so much."

"Maybe you have, but you have also given her so much. When Alex talks about you, which she does all the time, it's not to complain about you being a burden. Alex loves you and because she loves you, you shutting her out hurts more than anything you could say. She thinks you're not talking to her because of what she said after you chose to save the truck." Seeing Kara's forehead twitch she asked. "Is that the reason? You know she didn't mean what she said."

"Regardless of what she said, she was right I have cost her too much. I can't cost her anything else."

"So you think if Alex spends time with you I'm going to what? Dump her? You think so little of me?"

"No. That's not what I meant." Kara said. "Alex never signed up to the whole alien sister thing. But she became the best sister ever, but it cost her so much. I don't want to risk it costing her anything else. And well you never asked to deal with my problems. It's not fair on you for me to monopolise Alex's time."

"Kara. Looking after each other is what family does, even my messed up family. When I was thrown out by my dad my aunt took me in because it was the right thing to do. Even if helping you wasn't the right thing to do I want to help you. You are so important to Alex. And I know in your head you have created list of important people in Alex's life and put yourself at the bottom, but that's not true and I can prove it."

"How?"

"When we were looking for you, Alex and J'onn went to a Cadmus base. That's where Alex got hurt."

"Alex told me." Kara said.

"Did she tell you how?"

"Just that there was a trap."

"When Alex started to download the database it triggered a self destruct. She was so desperate to find you she waited until the very end so she could get a full copy. She couldn't escape in time. That's how she got hurt. But she got the data files. And while she was getting treated Winn scanned them for mention of you. He didn't find any, but he did find some of them mentioned Jeremiah. Alex had a choice to search for him or you. She chose you."

"Cadmus had Jeremiah? All along? That means when I chose to save the empty truck I really did choose not to save Jeremiah." Kara said miserably.

"You have taken the wrong part of that story." Maggie said.

"I have to go, we have a staff meeting in five minutes." Kara said standing and leaving.

-00-

"Alex, we need to talk." Maggie said entering Alex's lab.

"Sure. What's up?" Alex questioned.

"I tied to help, but I made things worse." Maggie said.

"Help what?" Alex asked confused.

"I went to see Kara today."

"I know." Alex said.

"We'll talk about your stalking later." Maggie said. "I wanted to make sure I wasn't the reason she was avoiding you."

"And?"

"I tried to explain how important she is to you and I told her about how you got hurt and how you chose to find her rather than your dad. Only she took the wrong message away. And is now feeling even more guilty. I'm sorry."

"You were trying to help." Alex said standing. "I'll go to talk to her."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. - _Anna_ thanks!


	25. Chapter 25

"Kara?" Alex called as she knocked on the door. Getting no reply she added. "I'm coming in." Not giving Kara any more time she tried opening the door only to find it was locked. Confused she used her key and entered the apartment and walked straight to the couch where Kara was sitting, hugging her knees.

"When did you start locking your door?" Alex asked.

"Maggie rubbed off on me." Kara shrugged. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That there's a possible lead on dad? Because you are in no state to help. Also we have nothing concrete and we won't know anything until Winn gets through the encryption."

"You should have gone after him." Kara said.

"I was never going to leave you." Alex said sitting opposite Kara. Taking her hand she said. "I know I said some terrible things to you and I know how much I hurt you. But no matter what I said you will always be my sister and I will always protect you."

"If you left me you could have had your dad back." Kara argued.

"We don't know Cadmus has dad. Those files could have been fabricated. It could be a trap or misdirection." Alex said hugging Kara. "But that doesn't matter I had a choice and I made it. And if I had to go back I would make the same decision. It will always be you."

After several minutes Kara pulled away and said. "You're right." Any hope that opening gave Alex was quickly dashed as Kara continued . "I'm not ready to help find Jeremiah. Lying round here feeling sorry for myself won't bring him back so I've made a decision. I'm coming back."

"Back where?" Alex asked confused.

"Here. Supergirl is coming back."

"Kara, you could still be a target." Alex said concerned.

"I can't hide forever. I need to move on with my life."

"I get that." Alex said. "But you clearly aren't recovered. What happens if you have a flashback as Supergirl? What if you lash out and kill someone?"

"I won't." Kara said, having not even considered that was a possibility. "I'm doing this Alex."

"If you really want to come back as Supergirl, I know I can't stop you. I also know I can't force you to tell us what you went through. But what I can do is look out for you. So if you are going to fly off and save the day, tell me. Let me keep and eye on you and make sure nothing bad happens."

-00-

"Supergirl?" Cat greeted as she stepped onto her balcony.

"Ms Grant. Sorry do you mind?"

"I've told you before you are always welcome. I will admit I am surprised to see you. I thought it would take longer for you to come back."

"I wanted to get on with my life."

"Does that mean you have faced your demons and talked to your family?" Cat questioned as she stood next to Supergirl and looked out onto the city below. When Supergirl didn't answer she turned her head and glanced at her former assistant. "I'll take that as a no. But if you want to get on with your life, why are you up here rather than down there."

"When I told Alex I was planning to come back she tried to argue against it. She said I would be a target and that I wasn't ready. And because I wasn't ready I risked getting people hurt or even killing someone if I had a flashback."

"And you are wondering if that is true?" Cat asked.

"Do you think I'm ready?"

"I think if you are having to ask me that probably not." Cat shrugged. "I think you want to come back not because you believe you are ready but because you think it will help you forget and because you think it will give you the direction you crave. Ever since the Daxamite attempted invasion you have been less focused. You look lost." Cat then turned to face Kara and asked. "Your boyfriend who left, was he from Daxam?"

"Yes. His mother was Rhea."

"The leader?"

"Yes."

"And I thought I had mother issues." Cat commented.

"The whole invasion was kinda my fault. Mon-El an I fell in love and she didn't approve. Then Mon-El chose to stay on Earth with me. She didn't take it so well."

"You have finally mastered the art of understatement." Cat commented.

"I was the one who detonated the lead bomb and made it uninhabitable for all of them. I managed to get Mon-El off Earth, but he can't come back. It's toxic to him."

"I'm sorry." Cat said sincerely.

"Ever since I have been trying to figure my life out. For a brief moment I thought I could have it all, love, Kara Danvers, Supergirl. But I can't."

"Yes you can." Cat said. "But as I told you once before you can't have it all at once and not right away. It may not feel possible right now, but you will be happy again." She let her words sink in before she added."If you are serious about coming back, start off small and work your way back up to greatness."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	26. Chapter 26

As Maggie turned off the TV late the following evening she turned and saw Alex had picked up her phone and was frowning.

"More 'Supergirl returns' stories?" Maggie guessed walking over to Alex. "I know you don't approve of her coming back, but the positive press may help her feel better and she is sticking to small tasks."

"What?" Alex asked having not really paid attention.

As Maggie looked over Alex's shoulder at the screen she asked. "Is that the Kara tracker app?"

"It is."

"Isn't that right outside?"

"Yeah." Alex said as she moved to the window and opened it before calling.

"You coming in or just going to hover out there all night?"

"Alex?" Kara, dressed as Supergirl, asked.

"Were you expecting someone else? Get in here." Alex said moving away from the window.

As Kara flew in Alex asked. "What were you doing out there?"

"I had a nightmare. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"From outside?" Maggie asked confused.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Kara said before noticing Maggie had her jacket on and was heading to the door. "See this is what I didn't want."

"Relax, I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere." Maggie said leaving the apartment.

"So what happened?" Alex asked Kara.

"I...it was just a dream."

"No just about it." Alex said hugging Kara. "What happened?"

"I started reliving you all dying. When I woke up I wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. I knew if I called you would come round and I didn't want to ruin your evening. So I flew close enough to listen to your heartbeat." Kara explained.

"Kara, next time call me. Anytime. Not just because you listening in from outside my apartment is a little creepy. But because I want to help."

"I know. I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Reliving it. Telling you."

"Why telling me?"

"In case you do something stupid."

"I promise I will not do anything stupid." Alex said. "Is that the only reason?"

"No. I don't want to let you down."

"Kara you haven't let me down." Alex said hugging her before suggesting. "Your Super suit is not very fluffy so why don't you go get changed then we can hug and if you want talk."

-00-

When Kara returned a few moments later in pair of Alex's pyjamas, Alex tapped the couch next to her and Kara sat down. As soon as she was seated Alex pulled Kara into a hug and silently held her. After a few minutes Kara said.

"I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Alex asked.

"To talk about what happened." She explained just as the door opened and Maggie walked in holding an ice cream carton.

"Sorry. I'll go." Maggie said hearing Kara's statement.

"Stay. Please." Kara said.

"You sure?" Maggie asked not wanting to get in the way.

"I am."

"Do you want mom here?" Alex asked. When Kara silently nodded. Maggie offered.

"I'll go pick her up."

"Thanks." Alex said taking the ice cream off her.

As the door shut Alex turned to Kara and waved the tub. "Want some?"

"Sure." Kara said as Alex went and grabbed two spoons.

As they started to eat the contents Kara asked.

"No matter what, even if you feel I let you down, promise me you won't leave me tonight?"

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." Alex said wondering why Kara felt she had let anyone down.

"You need to start coming by more often." Alex said trying to lighten the mood. "Maggie never buys real ice cream apart from when you're here."

-00-

When Maggie and Eliza entered the apartment fifteen minutes later they saw Alex and Kara on the couch, with an empty tub of ice cream on the coffee table. Without speaking Eliza hurried to Kara's side and sat next to her on the couch, pulling her in for a hug.

"Sorry, for making you come out so late." Kara apologised.

"There is nothing to apologise for." Eliza said hugging her. "You know I would do anything for you. For all of you." She added looking at Alex. She then turned her attention back to Kara and asked. "What happened tonight?"

"Just a nightmare." Kara said before falling silent, leaving the others wanting to know what she had to say without wanting to push her. Not entirely sure what to do Maggie sat on the arm of the couch next to Alex, ready to offer support. Finally Kara said.

"I really was going to go and visit Barry. Not because of what happened between us." She said to Alex. "I just needed to get away from everything. Everything here reminded me of something bad or something I had lost. I left the DEO and was flying home when I felt pain in my back. Next thing I know I am crashing into the ground before being thrown in a van and blacking out . When I woke up I was in the cave, which was bathed in red light. I wasn't even chained or tied up. I was just lying on the ground. I thought I could escape, but I couldn't. I was too weak without my powers. I tried, I really did. I tried to escape, but they stopped me. I fought back, but I wasn't strong enough. I was knocked out." Pausing Alex and Eliza each took hold of one of Kara's hands. Eventually she continued. "The next time I woke up I still wasn't chained but they were watching me. One of them asked my name, my Kryptonian name. I didn't give it, but he said the crest was enough and then started beating me. I tried to do what you taught me, but everything hurt, I wasn't good enough. I may as well have just lay there." She paused again, seemingly losing herself in the memories. As she spoke Maggie squeezed Alex's shoulder, knowing how hard it was for Alex to hear what had happened.

"Next time, at least I think it was the next time, that I woke up they weren't even guarding me. It was just me in the cavern. I thought I could escape. I got as far as the main shaft before they found me and dragged me back and beat me again. I tried to fight, but I wasn't good enough. You were right I am too reliant on my powers. I should have trained harder."

"None of this is your fault." Eliza said.

"It is." Kara said. "Alex said from the start I can't rely on my powers but I grew complacent again. I should have trained harder."

"You've had other things on your mind." Alex said.

"When I realised how weak and useless I was I thought I just had to hold on. I knew you would find me, I just had to wait." Kara went on seemingly ignoring her. "I was weaker then they expected and they got bored. So they started to beat me until I was unconscious, then they'd drag me outside and let the sun heal me. As soon as I woke up they put me under the red lamps again and beat me. It went on and on. They complained their hands and legs hurt so then they used planks of wood, threw rocks at me. Anything they could find until they decided breaking me physically wasn't worth the trouble they had already gone to. They said he wanted to break me completely. They beat me until I was unconscious again, only this time I didn't wake up healed. I woke up chained. Then one of them touched my face...then you rescued me and we went back to the DEO. After I had been released from the infirmary I came to the control room with Eliza, but there was an explosion and a computer blew up taking out Winn and Vasquez. Before I could help, the people who had taken me burst in with guns and shot everyone. I tried to help, but I couldn't get to you." Kara said starting to lose herself in the memory.

"Hey." Alex said pulling Kara into her. "We're okay. It wasn't real."

"Then I woke up in the cave, still chained. They were all laughing at me. Then something hit my back. I don't know what but it burned so badly. It was so painful, but what ever it was kept happening until I passed out. When I woke up they started hitting me again, only it didn't feel so bad. Then you and the DEO burst in and found me. You took me back to the DEO and all my wounds healed under the lamps. Eliza took me to the control room and when we got there there was an explosion and Winn and Vasquez died. Then there was gunfire and they shot everyone else. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't" She said as tears flowed down her face. "After that I don't know what was real and what was in my head. It just kept happening, time and again."

"Kara we're all okay." Alex said.

"I'm sorry." Kara said. "I should have trained harder, been better. I was too weak. I let you all down."

"Kara, you're not weak." Eliza said. "You survived, you beat them. I'm proud of you." She said hugging her.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	27. Chapter 27

"Where are they?" Alex asked as she entered J'onn's office the next morning.

"Transferred to the cave." J'onn said not even having to ask who Alex was talking about.

"Why?"

"This facility is not a long term holding facility." J'onn reminded her. "And your mother suggested that you may not be good for their health today."

"She tell you what happened?"

"No. Only that Kara finally talked to you last night and you would probably be seeking vengeance today. Do you want to talk about it?" J'onn asked.

"They're monsters." Alex said.

"They are." J'onn agreed. "But seeing Kara recover from what they did will hurt them more than anything you could do to them." He stated before adding. "But that wasn't a challenge."

"How do I help her?" Alex asked sinking into a chair.

"The same way you always do. Be there for her and don't accept any of her lies, well attempts at lies. How is she?"

"I don't know. She blames herself. But after she opened up she slept straight through, which she admitted was the first time she managed that since we got her back. She also admitted she wasn't fine."

"It's going to be a long road. But if she is admitting she needs help, she is on the right track."

"I know, I just feel so helpless." Alex confessed.

"If you want me to do anything let me know. I am always here for both of you."

"Thanks." Alex said standing.

"Alex, stay away from the other site." He ordered as she was leaving the room.

-00-

As Maggie chased an armed gang, a combination of aliens and humans, through the docks she started taking fire. Swearing she dove for cover whilst asking the precinct and Winn where her back up was. When bullets stopped hitting the containers she was hiding behind she carefully peered round the shield and saw that the gang had split up. Sizing up her opposition she chose her target before giving her precinct and Winn details on the other two before she started her pursuit. Just as she was catching him she tripped over a cable reel and hit the ground hard, dropping her side arm in the process. As she started to get to her feet she saw the alien she had been pursing had turned and was aiming his gun at her.

Just as he pulled the trigger Maggie found her view blocked as Supergirl landed in front of her and shielded the bullets.

"You okay?" Kara asked looking back at Maggie.

"Fine." She said as Supergirl took off and apprehended the gun wielding alien.

Supergirl then flew towards the DEO team and handed the alien over to J'onn.

"You not taking him in?" He asked.

"I need to check on Maggie and get back to work." She said before flying back over to Maggie who was holstering her side arm.

"You okay?"

"Thanks to you. Not that I don't appreciate the save, but what happened to baby steps?" Maggie asked.

"I wasn't going to sit by and watch you get hurt." Supergirl shrugged as Maggie's phone rang. Not even looking at the caller ID she passed it to Kara and said. "It'll be for you."

Confused Kara took the phone and greeted.

"Hello?"

"Kara?" Alex asked confused before launching her interrogation. "What were you thinking? You promised you would take it slow and call me."

"The whole DEO is here." Kara pointed out. "And Maggie was in danger."

"Is Maggie with you?"

"Yeah." Kara said passing the phone to Maggie before using her super hearing to listen in.

"She's fine, I'm fine." Maggie greeted.

"You sure?" Alex asked, the stress in her voice obvious.

"I'm sure."

"Can you bring her to the DEO?" Alex asked. When Maggie saw Kara shake her head she said. "No, but I can bring her home."

"She needs the lamps." Alex said as Kara continued to shake her head.

"She's fine. Not a scratch on her." Maggie said. "But to be on the safe side she'll take the rest of the day off. And I will personally bring her home."

"Fine." Alex conceded. "I'll see you there."

As Maggie ended the call Kara said.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. Why don't you get changed into something less obvious?" She said pointing at Kara's Super suit.

"Be right back." Kara said. True to her word Kara reappeared a minute later as herself.

As Maggie started to walk Kara asked. "Aren't you going the wrong way?"

"Nope, we are making a quick detour." She explained.

"To where?" Kara asked walking along side Maggie.

"Noonan's. I figure you could use the sugar and well you did just save my life. The least I can do is buy you a sticky bun."

"Won't Alex get angry?" Kara asked.

"I said I would bring you home, I didn't specify when." Maggie pointed out.

-00-

As they sat at a table Maggie watched Kara devour the bun and smiled before commenting. "Good to see your appetite has returned."

"Flying round burns calories." Kara shrugged before looking up and saying. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not making me go to the DEO."

"Of course." Maggie said. Kara waited for Maggie to say something more, but when she just sipped her coffee Kara asked.

"You are not going to ask why?"

"Why you didn't want to go to a place where you remember seeing everyone you care about die? No I'm not going to ask why, pretty sure I can guess why." Maggie said. "Kara, it's a normal reaction."

"It's a pathetic reaction." Kara said sadly.

"No it's not." Maggie said firmly. "But Kara, the fear isn't going to go away by itself. And I know you don't like talking about things that bother you and you want to protect Alex, but trust me, talking will help." Seeing the doubtful look that crossed Kara's face Maggie explained.

"When I was a rookie I did something stupid. I chased a suspect, without backup, into an alley. Didn't even think about slowing down to check for danger, just charged straight in, kinda like Supergirl." She recalled adding a smile as she stared at Kara. "Turns out the perp had an accomplice who was waiting for him in the alley. I ran straight to them and the accomplice shot me. I was wearing a vest so apart from some sore ribs I was fine, physically, but mentally, no. I couldn't go down alleys for months. It got worse with time, I actually started crossing the street to avoid walking past them. Being a gay female cop, I thought I was already having to fight for respect so didn't tell anyone. I didn't' want to look weak or **be** ostracised further so kept my problems to myself. Only they festered and got worse. As the nightmares got worse I felt more and more pathetic. Eventually I was partnered up with a veteran. He hated women and gays, but he loved cops. The police were his life. He'd experienced and seen everything. Realised what was happening to me in about ten minutes. Fortunately for me being a cop made him ignore my other life discretions and he helped me, forced me to get help. It was still another few weeks before I could enter alleys, but I got there." She paused and looked at Kara before adding. "You will too. Just don't try to get there by yourself."

-00-

"Where have you been?" Alex asked as Maggie and Kara entered the apartment.

"Your sister needed food." Maggie shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked looking from Maggie to Kara.

"We're fine, but I need to get back to the station and complete my paperwork, so I'll catch you later." Maggie said kissing Alex goodbye.

Kara watched Maggie go before turning to Alex, sensing the lecture that was coming she said. "I wasn't going to let Maggie get hurt."

"I know and thank you." Alex said. "But please be careful."

"I will."

"You should have come in and used the lamps." Alex said. "We don't know how much long term damage you suffered."

"I know, but I couldn't. I'm too scared." Kara confessed. "If I go, I'm scared that it will happen all over again. I can't see you die again."

"I'm not going anywhere." Alex said hugging her. "I'm sorry for trying to force you back there, I should have known better. But when you're ready we'll go together. No more fighting everything alone."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments. _Anna_ , thank you, I am glad you are enjoying it despite the cliff hangers. I don't think there any in the final two chapters. But others may disagree...

* * *

"J'onn? What are you doing here?" Kara asked when he called by her apartment a few days later.

"I wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine." Kara said letting him into her apartment.

"I was also wondering when you were coming back."

"Back?" Kara asked confused.

"To the DEO." He clarified.

"What are you talking about? I helped on a mission this morning." Kara pointed out.

"I meant inside the DEO." J'onn said. "You've not been back since you were released."

"That's not true." Kara said causing J'onn to fold his arms across his chest and stare at her., causing her to confess, "I've been back. I've just not made it through the front door. I want to, but whenever I get there I remember. I see everyone dying and I can't do it."

In response J'onn hugged her and said. "I know it is hard. But the longer you leave it the harder it will be. As hard as it is you need to face your demons. But we'll all be there for you."

"I know. Alex tells me at least thirty times a day." Kara said. "But I need more time. It's like there is a barrier there and I can't, or maybe don't want to, go through it."

"No one is going to force you." J'onn said. "But until you manage to make it through the door we are going to meet everyday. And until I am convinced that you are okay I can't have you take part in major DEO operations."

"I know."

"But I know you will be back with us."

-00-

As J'onn ordered his strike team into position a familiar presence landed at his side.

"What are you doing here?" J'onn asked.

"I thought you could use my help." Supergirl said.

"We spoke about this yesterday."

"You said no major DEO operations." Kara reminded him. "So what can I do to help?"

"Use your x-ray vision on that building." He said pointing to a large abandoned hospital. "Can you see-" He started only for Kara to cut him off.

"Three funky looking aliens? Yeah. What are they doing. It's like they are trying to eat the walls."

"They are. They need asbestos, which is in the walls of that building. At least in the basement. The top five floors were put in later so no asbestos."

"Is that why everyone is looking like they are filming E.T.?"

"E.T.?" J'onn asked confused.

"The hazmat suits." Kara clarified.

"Yes, if the building collapses it won't be good for the team. We've cleared the local area of civilians, but we still need the containment team."

"Want me to stop them?" Kara asked. "Not waiting for a reply she flew into the building as Alex limped over to J'onn"

"What is she doing?" Alex asked eyes wide. Before J'onn could answer Supergirl returned holding two aliens that she passed onto J'onn before heading back into the building. Just as she disappeared there was a deep rumbling sound and the building collapsed.

"Kara!" Alex cried as she limped over to the collapsed building. Hating how inflexible the hazmat suit was. As her sister stumbled out from the wreckage, with an alien in her arms J'onn and Alex hurried to her side. Once J'onn had taken the alien, Alex wrapped her arms round her and asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Great."

"No you're not. You need to get to the lamps." Alex said.

"No, I'm fine." Kara said as she pulled out of the hug. She then started to walk away only to make it a couple of steps before she collapsed to her knees.

"Kara!" Alex exclaimed rushing to her side.

"I'm okay. Just a little tired."

"You are coming back with me." Alex said firmly.

"No. No I can't." Kara said trying to get to her feet before collapsing again.

"Yes you can. Why are you fighting this?" Alex said holding her sister.

"Because you'll think I'm pathetic."

"Kara I didn't think you were pathetic when I had to save you from the poprcorn maker or when I had to sit with you in the closet during your first Independence Day." Alex reminded her. "And I don't think you are pathetic now. But you are hurt and you need to get under the lamps. But I will be with you every step of the way. You don't have to do this alone. In fact you are not doing this alone."

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked as soon as she returned from decontamination.

"Scared." Kara confessed from the sunbed as Alex took hold of her hand.

"I promise you it'll be okay." Alex said. "We won't leave until you are ready. And if you want to avoid the control room we can."

"I've made it this far." Kara said forcing a smile. "May as well go all the way." She then paused before adding. "Maybe we can leave it a few more minutes."

"You can take as long as you want." Alex said.

"I so need Netflix in here." Kara said. "How come Max got Netflix and I don't?"

"As mom said we don't want you to spend too much time in here." Alex said as Kara sat up.

"I'm ready." Kara declared.

"First things first. How are you feeling? And dizziness or soreness?"

"I'm fine...apart from being scared."

"I'm right here with you." Alex said just before Kara hugged her. When Kara finally pulled away Alex took Kara's hand and they stepped outside the lamp room. "It's okay." Alex assured her as Kara squeezed her hand. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Remember when I was too scared to go to school and you told me the story of the ghost of Abigail Adams?"

"Yeah." Alex said. "You got so caught up in the story you didn't even notice that we had walked all the way to school."

"I could really do with that type of distraction now." Kara said, trying to stay calm.

"If I remember you didn't sleep that night, convinced that ghosts were going to come and get you. I got into so much trouble." Alex complained.

"But I made it to school." Kara said.

"Just like you got to the control room now." Alex said.

"Thank you." Kara said hugging Alex once more.

"This is all you." Alex said before asking. "Ready?"

"You'll stay with me?"

"I'm not leaving your side." Alex promised.

Pulling away Kara stepped into the control room and looked around waiting for something terrible to happen. Noticing everyone was staring at Kara Alex glared at the control room team who immediately turned their attention back to their consoles. For a minute Kara stood staring before she managed to walk towards the middle of the control room. Reaching the centre she stopped and waited. When nothing bad happened she relaxed slightly as J'onn stepped up to her and hugged her, whispering as he did so.

"Welcome back."

"Thank you." She said in response before pointing out. "I thought you didn't believe in PDAs."

"PDAs? Like palmtop computers? I don't. They're insecure. But why are you asking?" J'onn asked completely confused.

"That's actually really sweet." Winn chuckled in the corner before seeing J'onn's glare. "Shutting up now and going back to work."

"She meant public displays of affection." Alex explained.

-00-

"Hi." Eliza greeted as Kara and Alex entered the apartment. Noticing how relaxed the pair were looking she asked. "What's going on?"

"I made it into the DEO, thanks to Alex." Kara said as she hugged her foster mother.

"That's great." Maggie smiled.

"Did you go because you were hurt?" Eliza asked concerned.

"She went as a precaution." Alex explained.

"You sure you're okay?" Eliza asked Kara.

"I'm fine. Being back wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be."

"I meant are you recovered from whatever happened to require you to go to the DEO in the first place?"

"Oh that. It was just a bu-" She started only for Alex to cut in.

"She's fine. So fine she can help me lay the table." Seeing Eliza was going to press further Alex asked the question she and Kara had discussed on their way back home. "Not that we aren't really happy that you are here, but shouldn't you be at work?"

"No." Eliza said.

"Have you retired?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"No. How old do you think I am?" Eliza asked.

"Have you been fired?" Alex asked before Kara gave an answer to the previous question.

"No." Eliza responded.

"Won't you get fired for spending so much time away from work?" Alex pressed.

"You may not know this, but we live in a time where there are computers and remote working. I can review all the reports here and can VTC in for the meetings." Eliza explained.

"Wow Danvers, having to have you mother explain modern technology, that must be a new low in your life." Maggie smirked.

"So does that mean you can stay for longer?" Kara asked.

"I'll stay as long as you want me too." Eliza said. The comment drawing a hug from Kara who whispered.

"Thank you."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up tomorrow.


	29. Chapter 29

"What's going on?" Alex asked as she walked past the armoury and noticed a team was getting ready for an op.

"Ask the boss." Robson said not wanting to explain to Alex what the op was.

Confused Alex went to J'onn's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in and shut the door." J'onn ordered.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as she obeyed his command.

"What I am about to tell you I am telling you because I trust you. I trust you to trust me and for you to do the right thing."

"Okay." Alex said confused.

"Once I have told you, I need you to go and be with Kara and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"What's going on?" Alex pressed getting a sinking feeling.

"Winn finished decrypting the files. We have a lead on Jeremiah. I am leading a S&R mission in ten minutes. And before you say what you are going to say, you can't come. You aren't cleared for duty yet. And if you go Kara will go. We both know she isn't ready. If Cadmus captures her it could break her. So while I lead a team to find your father I need you to stay with Kara. I need you to trust me." He said as she watched the inner turmoil in Alex.

"I trust you." Alex eventually said. "Bring him back."

"I will do everything I can, but I need you to keep Kara away." J'onn said hugging her before leaving for the mission.

-00-

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Kara asked surprised that Alex was visiting.

"I need your help."

"Of course. Anything." Kara said. As she noticed Alex's frown she asked. "What's happened? Is it Maggie?"

"No. Dad."

"They've found him?"

"Maybe. J'onn is leading a team to find him." Alex explained.

"Why aren't you on the team? Why aren't I on the team?"

"Neither of us are fit for duty."

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"Even if that were true, which it isn't, I'm not. And I need you here with me."

"You sure?" Kara asked. "Because I will be with J'onn in no time if you want."

"I know you will, but I need you here with me. Please stay."

"Okay." Kara agreed reluctantly.

"Promise me you won't leave." Alex said.

"I promise, but what about Maggie?" Kara asked.

"I want you." Alex repeated.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kara promised. "But shouldn't Eliza and Maggie be here as well?"

-00-

As Kara, Maggie, Alex and Eliza waited for news in Kara's apartment Alex kept pacing.

"What if they don't find him?" Alex eventually asked.

"I think you need to prepare for if they do find him." Eliza said.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked confused.

"He betrayed everyone, helped Cadmus and supported genocide. He isn't going to just walk away from that." Eliza explained.

"I got through to him." Alex reminded her. "He tried to stop the Exodus."

"Did he? It was you who were nearly lost forever." Eliza reminded her. "But even if you are right that doesn't make up for what he did."

"So you think we should just lock him away?" Alex asked appalled.

"It doesn't matter what I think." Eliza said. "J'onn will have to follow orders, especially as last time he trusted Jeremiah he stole everything." Seeing Maggie was about to speak Eliza silently shook her head. "I know you want to believe your father is the same man who disappeared all those years ago. But a lot of time has passed. He has changed. We all have. His actions, whatever the reasons, were wrong. He will have to face the consequences of what he did. We all will."

"You're not even going to fight for him? For our family?" Alex asked. "That is just typical." She added storming from the apartment.

"I'll go." Kara said hurrying after her sister. Once she was gone Maggie said.

"I was going to fight your corner."

"I know." Eliza said.

"Then why didn't you let me?"

"If they find Jeremiah, he will be locked away and it will break Alex's heart. She'll need you. If she thinks you aren't on her side she'll turn to drink rather than you."

-00

"Alex." Kara said when she reached Alex who was outside the apartment block.

"I just need to be alone." Alex said struggling to control her temper.

"No. You need to be with family."

"Family trust each other." Alex said. "So why is it no one is willing to trust dad?"

"You don't trust Lena even though she has proven time and again she is good." Kara pointed out.

"You forgave Livewire." Alex countered.

"Not really forgave. More felt she shouldn't be punished for what wasn't her fault." Kara said.

"You were willing to forgive Astra." Alex pressed.

"I was, but you and J'onn would have never have trusted her." Kara countered before adding. "Winn has never forgiven his father."

"So I should just give up on him?"

"No. Of course not." Kara said. "I know how much he means to you and I know you will never give up on him. But you have to accept not everyone will share your belief in him. J'onn has a job to do and orders to follow. But I am sure he will fight for him to be held at the DEO so you can see him."

"And mom?"

"She wants to protect you." Kara said. "And she will always put you before Jeremiah. That is what she is doing now. If there is any chance Jeremiah would do anything to hurt you she would lock him away and throw away the key."

When Alex stood silently Kara said. "I'll leave you alone."

In response Alex reached out and snagged Kara's hand before pulling her in for a hug.

-00-

When the pair finally re entered the apartment Eliza offered.

"I can go if you want."

In response Alex silently strode up to her mother and hugged her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise." Eliza said. "There is nothing wrong with hope. But whatever happens we are all there for you."

"There for each other." Kara chipped in as there was a knock on the door.

"It's J'onn." Kara said rushing to the door as Alex pulled away from her mother.

"Well?" Kara asked opening the door.

"He wasn't there. I'm sorry." J'onn said walking into the apartment. "According to Winn there was no sign he was ever there. From the files we got it sounds like they are looking for him as well."

"So they never had him?" Alex asked.

"It is looking that way. But we have a lot of data files to go through." J'onn explained before adding. "I'm sorry,"

"Why? You looked." Alex reminded him. "And you came back safely. Thank you."

"I need to get back to the DEO, I just wanted to tell you in person. But Alex, I promise you we will keep looking." He added before leaving.

"Do you want me to cook you some dinner?" Eliza asked once he was gone.

"No, I'm a little tired, it's been a long day. I think I'm just going to call it a day." Alex said before looking at Kara and saying. "Unless you want me to stay."

"Go home, get some sleep." Kara said.

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure." Kara said looking at Maggie who said as she led Alex from the apartment.

"I'll look after her."

Once the door was shut Kara turned to Eliza and asked "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course." She replied hugging her.

-00-

"You okay?" Kara asked as she joined Alex on the DEO balcony the next day.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Alex questioned turning to face her sister.

"I'm okay, at least getting there." Kara said. "I even made it into the building on my first attempt today."

"You should have called me." Alex said turning to face her.

"I wasn't sure if you would be coming in today. And as much as I appreciate everything you have done, I had to come here by myself at some stage." Kara explained. "So why are you here?"

"Work seemed better than moping around at home." Alex shrugged as Kara took her hand and said.

"I promise you I will do everything it takes to get back to normal, because that way I can find your dad."

"Our dad." Alex corrected hugging her sister.

"But to get better, I need you help with something." Kara said.

"Sure, what?" Alex asked pulling away.

-00-

"Eliza? What are you doing her?" J'onn asked confused.

"I was looking for Alex, she isn't answering her phone."

"She and Kara are in training room three, which is off limits to everyone apart from Alex and Kara." Winn explained. "Not that I was listening to your conversation."

"Why is Alex in a training room? She isn't fit to train." Eliza said.

"I don't know. Kara had a project or something." Winn explained before J'onn led Eliza to the training rooms.

As they entered room three they were shocked to see the room was bathed in red light and Alex and Kara were trading blows with a couple of Eskrima Bastons.

"What is going on?" J'onn asked.

"J'onn? Mom?" Alex asked spinning round, almost getting hit by Kara's stick. Seeing them she quickly went to the wall and turned off the red light as Kara sheepishly tried to block the view of her baston.

"What are you thinking?" Eliza asked eyes wide. "After everything Kara has been through you put her in a red light room and attack her?"

"It was my idea." Kara said. "Since Kal took the Kryptonite I haven't managed to train as well. This way I can train without permanently hurting myself, whilst ensuring I am not reliant on my powers."

"And you can hardly walk." Eliza said looking at Alex's strapped knee. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"You can barely put weight on your leg." Eliza countered.

"Did I hurt you?" Kara asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Alex assured her before looking at her mother and saying. "Kara is fine. Everyone is fine."

"You're okay with being under red light and powerless?" J'onn asked Kara, his arms folded across his chest.

"Yes. I mean I wasn't at first, but Alex helped me through it and training in here is way nicer than with Kryptonite."

"If this is what you want to do I will train you until Alex is recovered." J'onn said seeing multiple benefits.

"Thank you." Kara said hugging him.

"No hugs in the training room." He said gruffly before returning the hug. "We'll start tomorrow, don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Of course not boss." Kara agreed before he pulled away and left the room giving Eliza's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he left. Once the three Danvers women were alone Kara turned to Eliza and said.

"I need to be better. This will help me. Please don't worry."

"I can't help but worry." Eliza said. "About both of you."

The comment causing both Alex and Kara to hug her.

"We'll be fine. We'll look after each other." Alex said as Kara added.

"We'll always look out for each other."

"Because we're stronger together." Alex said.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for reading and reviewing. To everyone I haven't been able to respond to thanks for the comments. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
